Rien qu'une danse
by alicja21
Summary: Bella Swan est jeune fille belle, intelligente et riche. Agée seulement de 17 ans, elle se voit forcée d'épouser contre son gré un aristocrate qu'elle déteste. Quand la jeune femme finit par rencontrer Edward Cullen sa vie sera bouleversée à jamais.
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou chers lecteurs/lectrices, bienvenue dans ma version Twilight du célèbre Best-seller « Autant en Emporte le Vent »**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, une boîte de mouchoirs vous sera utile au file de l'histoire...**

Bella Swan était accoudée à la fenêtre. Le temps était magnifique, on était au début du printemps. La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter les chants des oiseaux, quand quelqu'un entra :

« Mlle, vous n'êtes pas encore prête ? »

Bella poussa un soupir. Elle n'aimait pas les bals, ça l'ennuyait à mourir.

« Alice, je n'irai pas au bal ! »

« Mais votre mère insiste sur votre présence ! »

« Tout ça parce que mon futur époux y prend part... »

Alice fut peinée devant la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle aimait beaucoup Bella, et comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Un mariage arrangé n'était pas quelque chose de bon pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, sa mère était très stricte là-dessus : la jeune fille devait épouser cet aristocrate « pour le bien de la famille ».

« Mlle, je vous en prie ! » supplia Alice.

Bella, les larmes aux yeux, se retourna vers la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme sa seule et unique confidente :

« Alice, appelle-moi par mon prénom, je te prie. »

« Comme vous voudrez, Mlle. »

Tandis que la jeune fille s'asseyait sur son lit, Alice soupira :

« Je voudrais tellement avoir une vie comme celle des autres filles, n'avoir aucune responsabilité, m'amuser, faire des bêtises... Hélas, le destin en a décidé autrement. »

Alice vint à ses côtés pour tenter de la réconforter :

« Vois le bon côté des choses, Bella, tu n'es en manque de rien ! Tu as tout ce dont tu désires ! »

« Je n'aime pas cette vie ! Je... Pourrais-tu épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas ? » Répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers son amie.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » s'exclama Alice, en prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne.

« Je voudrais connaître le vrai amour ! »

Au même moment, sa mère, Renée, entra.

« Ma fille ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ton futur époux, Jacob Black, t'attend, et ce n'est pas un homme très patient ! »

La jeune fille crispa sa mâchoire et serra les poings.

« Il peut attendre longtemps, car je n'irai pas à ce fichu bal ! »

« Que dis-tu? Allons, ma fille, cesse de faire l'enfant ! »

« Mère, vous ne pouvez me forcer la main ! Je... je n'aime pas cet homme ! »

Renée éclata de rire.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu ne l'as même pas encore vu ! »

« Raison de plus ! » répliqua Bella, sur la défensive.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, ma fille ! »

« Madame, si je puis me permettre... » dit Alice.

« Vous, taisez-vous ! répondit Renée en se tournant vers Alice. C'est de votre faute si Hermione s'est mise de telles idées dans la tête, alors n'aggravez pas votre cas ! Quant à toi, ma fille, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu deviennes la honte de toute la famille ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses honte à ton père ! Alors tu me feras le plaisir de te changer et de descendre ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

Bella releva les yeux vers sa mère.

« Je vous déteste ! »

Clac ! Le bruit d'une gifle retentit.

« Tu me fais honte ! s'exclama Renée, en regardant sa fille d'un air dégoûté. Arrête de te conduire comme une enfant ! Il est temps que tu grandisses ! »

Avant de claquer la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour s'adresser à Alice :

« Assurez-vous qu'elle ait une tenue convenable ! »

Bella se laissa glisser du lit et pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps en se tenant le visage entre les mains.

« Alice ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas épouser cet homme ! »

Mais la concernée se sentait impuissante face à cette situation. Alice n'avait désormais aucune échappatoire.

«Bella, regardez-moi, regardez-moi ! »

La jeune fille releva ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Alice caressa son visage.

« Arrêtez de pleurer, on ne voit pas les magnifiques yeux que vous avez. Je vous aiderai, si je le pouvais, mais en attendant il va falloir assouvir la volonté de votre mère. Vous devez vous rendre au bal, et puis, qui sait, vous rencontrerez peut-être un beau jeune homme qui tentera de vous faire la cour ! »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, ma chère Alice ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire, avant de répondre :

« Que des bêtises ! ... Allez, je vais vous aider à vous préparer. »

Bella se releva et suivit Alice sans broncher, tandis qu'elle fouillait sa garde robe, pour finalement tomber sur une magnifique robe couleur neige, pailletée, et des chaussures en verre.

Alice se retourna vers Bella avec un sourire victorieux :

« J'ai trouvé ce qu'il vous faut ! »

Elle l'aida ensuite à enfiler le corset, puis la robe, qui avait un effet de transparence vers le bas. Bella mit ensuite des gants, blancs, puis s'assit pour que Alice puisse la coiffer. Celle-ci laissa les cheveux lui descendre jusqu'aux reins.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le reflet de Bella dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage, son visage d'ange faisait le tout.

« Vous êtes magnifique, Bella ! »

Pour finir, elle lui mit un voile transparent sur le visage. Elle était fin prête !

Bella se releva et se mit à tourner sur elle-même en se regardant dans le miroir. Alice avait raison, avec ses cheveux libres et cette robe, elle était vraiment... époustouflante ! Elle allait en faire des jalouses, ce soir...

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Alice..

« Il n'y a pas de mot pour vous décrire, Mlle. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis remercia Alice avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle ou devait avoir lieu le bal.

**Voilà mon premier chapitre est terminé, alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Comme Bella s'y attendait, son apparition dans le grand salon fit sensation, tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, des murmures s'élevèrent sur son passage... La salle était bondée, et la jeune femme n'avait pas encore commencé à danser qu'elle ressentit une chaleur envahir tout son corps. Sa mère vint à sa rencontre.

« Ma chérie, tu es resplendissante ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle se contenta simplement de la dévisager. Ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt était encore très présent dans son esprit.

Soudain, un homme vint à la rencontre des deux femmes, et Bella faillit s'étrangler en le voyant. Il était d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Il avait des yeux noirs, noirs comme la nuit, ainsi que des cheveux. Il avait un sourire éclatant, était très grand, musclé, bref, bien bâti...

... le genre d'homme que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'épouser.

Sa mère fit les présentations :

« Bella, je te présente Jacob, Jacob Black ! »

La jeune femme sursauta. Ainsi c'était lui, son futur mari ! Il était bien trop beau pour elle, elle ne pouvait y croire.

Bella était tellement perdue dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne remarqua pas, du moins pas tout de suite, que Jacob lui avait pris la main pour l'embrasser.

« Enchanté, Mlle Swan. Vous êtes encore plus belle que telle que votre mère vous a décrite ! »

En entendant cela, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard de reproche à sa mère. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui raconter ? Réflexion faite, Bella s'en fichait, et elle le fit bien savoir en haussant les épaules.

Jacob lui fit alors un tour de magie, et une rose lui apparut derrière l'oreille. Il la lui tendit, et dit avec un sourire :

« Il me semble que les roses sont vos fleurs préférées... »

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, et la vit en extase devant Jacob. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, ce n'était pas elle qui devait l'épouser, mais sa mère !

« Ainsi c'est donc vous mon futur époux ? » demanda Bella d'un ton froid.

Certes, cet homme était très beau, mais quelque chose en lui ne lui plaisait pas, et elle n'arrivait pas à déceler le problème.

Jacob lui lança un regard surprit.

« Dois-je en déduire que vous n'êtes pas ravie de devenir ma femme, Mlle Swan ? »

« Non, en effet ! répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'épouser un inconnu ! »

« Bella ! » s'indigna sa mère.

Mais la jeune fille refusa d'en entendre davantage et se retourna pour s'en aller. Renée voulut la rattraper, mais Jacob s'interposa :

« Non ! Laissez. Je pense qu'il lui faut juste un peu de temps. »

Bella n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère puisse autoriser un mariage arrangé, cela la répugnait. Prétendait-elle vraiment ne vouloir que son bonheur ? A cette pensée, elle rit, car c'était plutôt mal parti : sa mère la condamnait pour le restant de ses jours à vivre avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et détestait de surcroît.

Ses pensées divaguèrent vers un certain Charlie, son père. Qu'aurait-il pensé de tout cela ? Nul ne le saurait jamais, car il était mort bien avant sa naissance, mais elle était certaine qu'il n'aurait pas appuyé le choix de sa mère. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose à présent : mourir.

Elle se mit alors à courir, de plus en plus vite, en bousculant des gens au passage. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Oui, elle voulait en finir. Elle se voyait mal vivre en compagnie de cet homme. Alors autant mettre fin à sa vie !

POV Edward

J'avais entendu parler d'une réception qu'organisait une certaine Mme Swan, pour les fiançailles de sa chère et tendre fille, Bella Swan, avec l'aristocrate Jacob Black. Tout le monde savait que cet homme était vil et cruel. Je décidai de m'y rendre, piqué par la curiosité. Je ne fus d'ailleurs pas déçu : la salle où se déroulait le bal était vraiment magnifique. Des lustres en verre ornaient le plafond, sur les murs étaient placés des tableaux de toutes sortes.

... Mais quelque chose manquait à l'appel. Où pouvait bien être la fille de Mrs Swan ? Je la cherchai des yeux partout, mais elle restait introuvable.

Soudain, des « Ooooooh ! » retentirent dans toute la pièce. Intrigué, je tournai la tête vers ces bruits, et là, je l'aperçus enfin.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais devant les yeux. Cette femme était une déesse, d'une beauté incomparable. Mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu une créature aussi magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs, et cette robe qui la mettait encore plus en valeur... Je sus à l'instant même que tout mon être la réclamait.

Je décidai donc de m'approcher le plus possible. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, quand une femme l'aborda. Il s'agissait probablement de sa mère, et elle était suivie de son « futur mari », Jacob Black. A cette vision, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût. Beurk ! Cette fille méritait beaucoup mieux que ça !

Je m'approchai encore davantage, et je pus entendre quelques brides de la conversation.

« Ainsi c'est donc vous mon futur époux ? »

« Dois-je en déduire que vous n'êtes pas ravie de devenir ma femme, Mlle Swan ? »

« Non, en effet ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'épouser un inconnu ! »

« Bella ! »

C'est alors que je compris : en réalité, Bella n'aimait pas cet homme. Je reportai mon attention sur la jeune fille, mais elle avait disparu.

Sans en connaître la raison, une onde de panique s'empara de tout mon être. Je décidai donc de partir à sa recherche.

Je parcourus plusieurs couloirs, puis, au bout d'un moment, j'entendis des pas précipités et des bruits de sanglots. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'agissait de Bella.

Soudain, tout redevint calme. J'avançai avec prudence en poussant légèrement la porte par laquelle la jeune fille était rentrée. Il s'agissait sans doute de sa chambre. C'est alors que je la vis... Elle s'apprêtait à sauter du balcon !

Je m'avançai prudemment dans sa direction, sans gestes brusques, mais elle détecta ma présence et me mit en garde :

« N'approchez pas ou je saute ! »

« Si vous sautez, je serai obligé de le faire aussi. »

« Vous êtes fou ! »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? »

« Parce que je me sentirais coupable de votre mort. »

Bella me regarda un instant, puis reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Et puis, ce serait dommage de rater une occasion de danser ! » continuai-je.

« Il est hors de question que je danse avec ce porc ! »

« Je peux très bien remplacer votre cavalier, si vous le désirez, mais pour cela, il va falloir que vous me donniez votre main. »

Je lui tendis mon bras.

Bella hésita un instant, mais fit ce que je lui demandais. Elle se retourna lentement, mais par malheur elle glissa...

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Je bondis comme un fauve pour la rattraper, tout en hurlant :

« Tenez bon ! »

« Je vais tomber, ne me lâchez pas ! »

« Je vous tiens ! Je ne vous lâcherai pas ! » répondis-je en la hissant vers le haut.

Enfin, Bella s'écroula de tout son être sur moi. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps que notre respiration redevienne normale.

« A propos, je me nomme Edward Cullen. »

« Et moi, Bella… Bella Swan. »

Je lui souris. Elle était encore plus belle en vrai que je ne l'avais imaginée.

Je l'aidai à se relever, la maintenant par la taille. Nos regards se croisèrent, et elle bredouilla un faible « merci », ce à quoi je répondis :

« Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout à fait normal. »

Enfin, je lui formulai ma demande en lui présentant mon bras :

« Melle Swan, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma sublime cavalière pour ce soir ? »

« A une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que vous m'appeliez Bella ! »

Je ris.

« D'accord, Bella ! »

Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous, que nous regagnâmes le salon.

**Eh oui Bella a faillit se tuer ! Heureusement Edward est arrivé à temps, c'est à partir d'ici que l'histoire de nos jeunes tourtereaux commence,**

**Je pense que vous pouvez deviner ce qui va se passer en suite… Edward et Bella vont danser, la maman et son futur mari ne vont pas être content du tout ! Rires ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre moi je l'adore ! (=^_^=)**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

**POV Bella**

Je pouvais déjà deviner la réaction de ma mère et de mon imbécile de futur mari, quand ils me verraient entrer au bras de ce jeune homme, mais je dois avouer que sur le moment, je m'en fichais : j'avais envie de m'amuser, pour une fois, alors au diable les convenances !

Avant qu'Edward n'ouvre la porte du salon, il se retourna vers moi avec un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Prête ? »

« Et comment ! » répondis-je toute excitée.

Alors il ouvrit la porte.

Je n'avais quitté la pièce que quelques minutes, pourtant les gens me dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds. Mais ce fut surtout Harry qui retint le plus l'attention. Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de glousser sur son passage. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil discret, et me rendis compte qu'il était très beau. Il avait des yeux vert émeraude, des cheveux d'une couleur cuivrée, son visage avait une expression angélique… Même un elfe ne ferait pas le poids à côté de la beauté de mon cavalier !

A cette pensée, je rougis violemment et détournai la tête pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Dans la contemplation de mon Adonis, je ne remarquais même pas que nous étions arrivés au centre de la piste de danse. Je m'en rendis compte seulement quand Edward posa ses deux mains sur ma taille.

« Bella, tout va bien ? »

Je regardai autour de moi. Nous étions les seuls sur la piste ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que mes yeux rencontrent ceux de ma mère. A l'expression de son visage, je compris qu'elle fulminait de rage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, intérieurement bien sûr. J'aperçus Alice à ses côtés, souriant de toutes ses dents. Apparemment, elle était là pour retenir ma mère, qui n'avait qu'une envie : faire un scandale. Sa chère et tendre fille était déjà promise à quelqu'un, j'étais une jeune fille infidèle, et tout le reste…

Pfff, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que, par sa faute, j'avais failli mettre fin à mes jours. A cause de ce mariage forcé avec cet abruti d'aristocrate de Black !

A propos, où était-il ? Je le cherchai du regard mais ne le vis nulle part.

J'eus la réponse à ma question quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Il était derrière moi.

Je jetai un regard furieux à ma mère, c'était elle à présent qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Décidément, elle faisait tout pour reprendre les choses en main ! Un sentiment de haine m'envahit.

Jacob prit alors la parole.

« Vous avez fait une entrée très remarquée, Melle Swan. »

Il n'avait toujours pas lâchée mon épaule. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'avais l'impression que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chair.

« Vous permettez, Monsieur… ? dit-il en s'adressant à Edward.

- Edward… Edward Cullen », répondit-il en serrant la main que Jacob lui tendait.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Mlle ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, mais Jacob ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il me colla à lui, je jetai un regard de panique à Edward, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Jacob continuait de m'entraîner, nous dansions sur une musique douce qui s'intitulait « Wonderful life ».

Une fois que nous nous fûmes mis à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Jacob me serra volontairement les poignets, me faisant mal. Il était furieux !

« A quoi jouez-vous ? »

Je lui lançai un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal !

« Vous me faites mal ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vous êtes fou ?

- Cela vous dérange de danser avec moi, mais par contre, avec ce Cullen, vous ne perdez pas une seconde ! »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jacob Black me fasse une scène de jalousie.

« Ecoutez-moi bien ! Personne n'a le droit de vous toucher, vous entendez ? Personne à part moi !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous !

- Vous êtes ma future épouse !

- Jamais je ne deviendrai votre femme, vous entendez ? Jamais ! » répondis-je en me dégageant brutalement de son étreinte.

Mais Jacob ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur et agrippa ma gorge d'une main. Le souffle me manquait, la peur me serrait les entrailles.

« Ecoutez bien, espèce de petite sotte. Votre mère et moi avons conclu un arrangement, alors que ça vous plaise ou non, vous deviendrez ma femme !

- Je vous déteste ! réussis-je à articuler.

- Oh, mais avec le temps, vous apprendrez à m'aimer, très chère ! répondit-il avec sarcasme.

- Plutôt mourir ! »

Jacob éclata de rire.

« Encore une dernière chose : je vous interdis de revoir Edward Cullen. Sinon… je vous tuerai de mes propres mains. »

Pour toute réponse, je lui crachai au visage. Jacob me gifla à toute volée, avant de m'embrasser violemment. Il se colla un peu plus contre moi, la panique s'empara de tout mon être, des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux… Je voulus crier à l'aide, mais Jacob écrasa une main contre ma bouche, tandis que je sentais son bassin onduler contre le mien.

Je n'avais plus de forces pour le repousser. Mon dieu, que quelqu'un vienne ! N'importe qui ! Mais pourvu qu'on mette fin à ce calvaire !

Au bout d'un moment, mon souhait se réalisa. Une voix résonna, je reconnus Alice. Rapide comme l'éclair, Jacob se détacha de ma personne en faisant semblant de réajuster correctement sa cravate.

« Nous, euh… Nous reprendrons cette petite conversation plus tard ! » dit-il en voyant Alice s'approcher de nous.

« Bella, ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

- Nous étions simplement en train de discuter, répondit Jacob tout sourire, puis, en me jetant un regard pénétrant : n'est-ce pas, Bella ?

- Oui…Oui ! »

- Bien ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. A plus tard, Bella ! »

Il s'éloigna.

Une fois certaine qu'il ne reviendrait pas, je me laissai glisser le long du mur avant de me mettre à pleurer comme une enfant.

« Bella ! » s'écria Alice.

C'était donc à ce genre de personne que ma mère allait me marier ! A un homme violent ! Jaloux, possessif ! Je regrettais désormais amèrement que ma tentative de suicide n'ait pas marché.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je suis maudite, Alice! » répondis-je en me cramponnant à elle, tandis que les larmes coulaient à flot, étant incapable d'y mettre un terme.

Alice dut attendre que mon chagrin soit terminé pour avoir des explications sur ce qui m'avait mise dans un état pareil.

« Quoi ? »

A présent, Alice était dans une colère noire à propos de ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Je vais aller lui crever les yeux, moi, à ce Black! Pour qui se prend-il ?

- Alice… »

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

« Il faut prévenir Edward.

- Non ! hurlai-je, surtout pas ! »

Elle me jeta un regard perplexe.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

- Alice, si je dis quoi que ce soit, il me tuera ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai… Enfin j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. »

Alice n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Bella !

- C'est Edward qui m'a sauvé la vie, et je… je ne le reverrai plus jamais ! »

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler. La situation allait de mal en pire. Alice mit une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

« Fais-moi confiance, tu le reverras ! »

Dire que c'était à cause d'une simple danse que ma vie était changée à jamais !

**Voilà maintenant vous savez pourquoi Bella déteste Jacob Black ! La suite prochainement niark ! Niark ! Oui je sais je suis sadique ! Laissez des reviews merci ! **

**PS : Oui dans le précèdent chapitre j'ai fais un petit clin d'œil à Titanic, parce que j'en avais tout simplement envie, si vous n'aimez pas libre à vous mais moi ça me plait, voilà bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Depuis le bal, Bella n'avait pas revu Edward. Pourquoi l'évitait-il ? L'aurait-il oubliée ? A cette idée, elle paniqua… Non ! Elle ne devait pas y penser !

En tout cas, une personne semblait ravie de cette situation. Il s'agissait bien sûr de sa chère et tendre mère. Après ce qui s'était passé durant cette fameuse soirée, elle avait décidé d'avancer la date du mariage. La jeune femme, au lieu de se marier un mois plus tard, se marierait donc dans deux semaines.

Alice faisait tout pour la réconforter, mais rien n'y faisait. La jeune fille pensait sans cesse à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère après la fête…

**Flash back**

**POV Bella**

« Non ! Je refuse de l'épouser ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça !

- Ma fille, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer les préparatifs de ton mariage. Je refuse que cet Harry continue à te faire la cour. Et je t'interdis de le revoir ! Suis-je bien claire ? Tu es désormais liée à Jacob Black ! »

Des larmes de désespoir coulèrent le long de mes joues. Décidément, ma mort viendrait prématurément. Ma mère allait me tuer à petit feu !

Je me jetai à ses pieds en lui agrippant le bas de sa robe. Je la suppliai de changer d'avis :

« Mère, je vous en supplie ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne me mariez pas à cet homme ! Je ne l'aime pas et lui non plus ! Il ne veut m'épouser que pour l'argent !

- Que tu es sotte, Bella. Jacob t'aime depuis son plus jeune âge. Il m'avait demandé ta main alors que tu avais à peine dix ans ! »

A cette révélation, je faillis m'étrangler. Jacob, m'aimer ? Ma mère était devenue folle. Cet homme était incapable d'éprouver des sentiments. Il était arrogant, jaloux, prétentieux et violent !

Je jetai un regard vers Alice, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ma mère reprit :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le mariage est prévu dans deux semaines, et contrairement à toi, je trouve Jacob Black très charmant. Il fera un excellent mari !

- Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! » criai-je sur la défensive.

Mais mère s'apprêtait à partir, ne voulant pas entendre une minute de plus mes protestations.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle me dit simplement ceci :

« Les mariages ne se font pas par amour, Bella. »

Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Je m'affalai sur le tapis. Ainsi donc, ma mère voulait me marier par principe ? Elle avait donc épousé mon père parce que ses parents en avaient décidé ainsi ? Ou s'étaient-ils aimés ?

**Fin Flash back**

**Fin POV Bella**

Bella n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit sa mère.

« Les mariages ne se font pas par amour, Bella. »

Pourtant, quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle voulait tellement y croire… Elle repensa au moment où elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'Edward, ce qu'elle avait ressenti. La jeune femme revoyait son sourire, elle pouvait sentir sa bonne odeur de jasmin. Sa peau était tellement douce au toucher, même si ça n'avait duré qu'un instant… C'était quelque chose de fort. La jeune femme nourrissait ce souvenir au plus profond de sa chair, elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de son cavalier. C'est alors que la jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne pouvait épouser Jacob… Elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour Edward, elle l'aimait ! Pourtant il était, comme Black, un inconnu… Mais Bella s'était sentie en sécurité dans ses bras, et lui seul savait la faire rire, sourire, lui faire retrouver le goût de la vie. Elle en était à présent convaincue !

Elle en fit part à Alice

« Tu es sérieuse, Bella ? »

Oh oui ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de toute sa vie !

« Oui, j'aime Edward ! »

Bien que Alice fût heureuse pour Bella, une chose la chagrinait.

« Votre mère… Elle ne le permettra jamais ! »

A ce qu'elle venait de dire, le sourire de Bella s'effaça bien vite pour faire place à la tristesse. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter, mais une peur encore plus grande s'empara d'elle.

Elle aimait Edward, mais lui ? L'aimait-il en retour ?

**POV Edward**

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Bella depuis la soirée du bal. Pourtant, je ne la connaissais absolument pas, mais quelque chose en elle me fascinait, je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi. Une chose était certaine, il fallait absolument que je la revoie.

Elle était tellement magnifique dans cette robe blanche, et sa chevelure était si soyeuse que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour y passer ma main. Elle était simplement si belle…

Mes pensées divaguèrent alors vers ce Jacob Black. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les poings à l'idée de la voir mariée à un homme comme lui. Ca me rendait malade ! Il ne la méritait pas !

Au bal, je n'avais eu qu'une envie, c'était de lui arranger sa face de crapaud. Comment osait-il traiter ma Bella de cette façon ? Comme si c'était une vulgaire poupée de chiffon ! J'avais eu du mal à prendre sur moi, car je savais que si je m'interposais, je l'aurais probablement tué.

Il y avait eu une certaine tension entre nous quand nos regards s'étaient croisés. Je savais désormais qu'à la prochaine altercation, s'il y en avait une, ce serait probablement la dernière.

Bella était condamnée à vivre avec cet homme. Je ne pouvais tolérer cela, elle était mienne, et pour toujours !

Je ne pus tout de même pas m'empêcher d'être épris d'un doute : mes sentiments pour elle étaient confirmés, je l'aimais passionnément depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle… Mais Bella ressentait-elle quelque chose pour moi ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais à tout prix empêcher ce mariage avec cet aristocrate de malheur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais mes espoirs partirent en fumée quand Emmett rentra dans ma chambre.

« Hey, frérot ! Encore en train de penser à ta demoiselle en détresse ? »

Décidément, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher !

Le visage d' Emmett redevint cependant grave.

« Edward, je… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

A ces mots, je restai suspendu à ses lèvres, mais il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mais parle, nom de dieu !

- Tu n'as pas entendu la nouvelle ? Tout le monde en parle.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre :

« Il s'agit de Bella Swan. Son mariage avec Jacob Black est avancé de deux semaines.

- Quoi ? »

Tout s'écroulait à l'intérieur de moi. Ma Bella, mariée dans deux semaines ? Non ! Il y avait sûrement un moyen d'empêcher ça ! Il fallait empêcher ça. Mais comment ? C'était sûrement sa veille bique de mère qui était impliquée dans toute cette mascarade, il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle était vieux jeu.

Non, Bella n'irait pas se marier. Je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

La seule façon de m'interposer était peut-être de lui déclarer mon amour… A cette réflexion, une idée vint germer dans mon esprit. Il fallait être fou pour faire une chose pareille, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?

« Je sais ! m'écriai-je. Je vais déclarer mon amour à Bella ! »

Mon frère me regarda comme si j'étais né de la dernière pluie.

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« Je vais l'inviter, elle et son futur mari, et je lui déclarerai ma flamme devant tout le monde. Sa mère sera obligée d'annuler le mariage avec Black, car c'est moi qui l'épouserai !

- Edward, tu es fou !

- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord avec moi ? lançai-je d'une humeur joyeuse.

- Edward, tu n'y penses pas ? Tu sais bien que sa mère n'acceptera jamais !

- Eh bien dans ce cas, je la forcerai !

- Tu es complètement dingue !

- Ne sois pas si défaitiste ! »

Au même moment, Carlisle et Esme rentrèrent dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? On vous entend crier à l'autre bout du couloir !

- C'est Edward, Maman, il est devenu complètement cinglé !

- Je ne suis pas cinglé ! Juste amoureux. C'est différent.

- Il veut… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que je lui écrasai le pied pour lui faire comprendre que le mot « épouser » n'était pas le bienvenu en ce moment.

Emmet se reprit.

« Enfin, il veut inviter Bella Swan pour la féliciter pour son mariage !

- Hum… Ça ne serait pas plutôt pour ton propre intérêt, Edward ? » demanda malicieusement sa mère.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Moi, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! appuya Carlisle. Ça nous donnera l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec la famille Swan. Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie ? »

Je croisai les doigts derrière mon dos.

« Eh bien… commença-t-elle, mais en voyant le regard implorant que je lui lançais, elle capitula : bon, c'est d'accord ! »

Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. J'étais tellement heureux… J'allais la revoir ! J'allais la revoir !

J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps, il était enfin arrivé. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Rien ne pouvait gâcher mon bonheur, rien sauf peut-être…

**Sauf peut-être quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à votre avis ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain niark ! Niark !**

**Laissez des reviews si vous pensez savoir ce qui va suivre… ^_^**

**PS : Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews gros bisous à vous ! La suite prochainement… (=^_^=)**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

**Attention pour les moins de 16ans s'abstenir !**

Un grand hurlement retentit dans le salon, « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Bella se releva d'un bond et accourut Alice sur ses talons !

La jeune femme retrouva sa mère dans une colère noire elle tenait un papier à la main,

« Mère ! Que se passe-t-il ?! »

Et avant que la jeune fille ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivée Renée la gifla avec une violence inouïe,

sa lèvre saignait abandonnement, Bella fut sonnée pendant plusieurs minutes,

Alice en était horrifiée, « Madame !!!!!!!!!!! »

« TAISEZ-VOUS !!!!!!!!!! »

Bella essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée du revers de la main en jetant un regard d'incompréhension à sa mère

« Mère mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

En effet Bella n'avait encore jamais vue Renée aussi en colère, puis pourquoi l'avait-elle giflée ?! »

« Ce qui se passe ma fille ?!!!! Tu oses ?! » Avec un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas,

« Et ça ?! C'est quoi ?!!!! » En lui jetant le papier au visage !

« Tu t'es arrangé pour avoir une invitation chez les Cullen ! Ose le nier ! »

Alice et Bella se regardèrent sans comprendre, « Une invitation ? Quelle invitation ?

« Mais…je vous jure que… »

« Assez de mensonges ! » En arrachant la lettre,

« Tu ne rêveras PAS ton Edward ! Ta tentative a échouée Bella ! Tu resteras dorénavant enfermée dans ta chambre ! »

« Je n'ai pas revue Edward depuis le bal ! » Se défendit-elle

« Mensonge ! »

Heureusement qu'Alice vint à sa rescousse, « Elle dit vrai madame, Bella n'a pas revue Edward depuis… »

Au même moment on sonna à la porte,

Bella faillit avoir une attaque en reconnaissant la personne à l'entrée Edward ! Accompagné de deux autres personnes, ils s'agissaient probablement de ses parents.

« Vous devez être Mme Swan ? » Demanda Carlisle

« Moi-même en effet et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Pardonnez ma maladresse, je me nomme Carlisle Cullen, voici ma femme Esme et mon fils Edward »

« Oui nous, nous sommes déjà rencontrés ! » (Bella retenait sa respiration)

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Eh bien… » Commença Carlisle

« Nous avions appris que votre fille Bella se marié avec l'aristocrate Jacob Black »

« En effet vous êtes bien renseignés ! » (Edward serrait les poings)

« Nous sommes donc venus leurs adressées nos plus sincères félicitations ! » (En entendant ces mots Bella manqua de s'étouffer).

« Vous avez probablement reçue notre invitation, mais peu importe, nous avions eu l'idée de venir vous invitez directement chez nous pour marquer…Marquait l'événement, et par la même occasion de faire plus ample connaissance, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Acheva Esme,

Bella sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, elle n'aurait comme pas l'audace de décliner l'invitation ?!

« Oh ! Eh bien c'est très gentil à vous mais avec les préparatifs du mariage je dois malheureusement décliner votre offre »

Ça y est la moindre parcelle de chance venez de tomber à l'eau quand soudain,

« Moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! »

Bella se retourna brusquement, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Jacob qui contredisait Renée ! C'était bien la première fois ! »

A cet instant elle l'aurait volontiers embrassé, simplement pour lui remerciait d'avoir fait une action intelligente (XD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

« Alors c'est entendue ! Rendez-vous demain à la première heure » Dit Esme

« Nous y serons ! » Répondit Jacob avec un sourire

Nous ? Comment ça nous ?! Il était hors de question qu'il vienne ! Pensa Bella, l'invitation était réservé pour sa propre PERSONNE !

La jeune fille lança un coup d'œil discret à Edward elle put voir qu'il était aussi enchanté, à la présence de Jacob le lendemain grrrr ! Quelle ironie du sort ! Bella rêvait toujours d'avoir un chien, un Husky de préférence mais la jeune femme devait bien admettre qu'elle en n'avait finalement pas besoin car Jacob remplissait très bien cette fonction !

Non seulement ça la rendait malade qu'il puisse respirer le même air qu'elle, mais en plus Bella devait supporter sa présence ! Alors là c'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau !

Quand les Cullen s'en allèrent Bella partie dans sa chambre, la soirée pointait le bout de son nez elle s'allongea sur le lit en repensant comme toujours à son cavalier du soir, la jeune fille souriait, elle en était certaine à présent il l'aimait, sinon il n'aurait pas prit le risque d'envoyer une invitation, c'était bien la première fois dans sa misérable vit qu'elle fut heureuse, elle allait enfin le revoir !

Mais sa joie ne dura pas longtemps, au même moment la porte de sa chambre grinça,

« Alice ? »

Aucune réponse, soudain la personne se jeta sur Bella ! En étouffant son cri d'une main,

« HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!! »

La jeune fille reconnue immédiatement l'identité de son agresseur, il s'agissait de Jacob Black !

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la refermait puis reporta son attention sur Bella,

« Je vous ai manqué ? »

« VOUS ?!!!!!!!!! » Hurla la jeune femme

« Sortez toute de suite de ma chambre ou je… »

Mais il ne la laissa pas terminé il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour l'incitait à se taire,

« Allons ma Colombe pourquoi autant de haine envers votre futur époux ? »

« Parce que vous…Vous êtes arrogant, jaloux, possessif, sûr de vous ! »

Jacob éclata de rire, Bella sentit que son haleine empestait l'alcool, il était ivre,

« Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal allez vous coucher ! »

La jeune femme fit un geste pour se relever, mais Jacob l'en empêcha des ses deux mains puissantes,

« Oh non ! Ce soir c'est notre nuit ma chère ! » Il lui attrapa la tête entre les mains et la fit tourner violement dans sa direction,

« J'aimerai temps vous faire sortir Edward de votre jolie cervelle ! »

Bella l'observait et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur, ses yeux étaient injecté de sang combien de verres avait-il pu boire un ? Deux ? Une bouteille ? En observant son regard plus attentivement elle put y déceler du désir !

« Vous êtes complètement saoul ! Combien de verres avez-vous bu ?! »

Jacob fit un geste d'une main qui signifiait que cela n'avait aucune importance, il s'affala ensuite sur la jeune fille,

« Jacob ! » Cria-t-elle prise de panique

Il lui murmura à l'oreille, « Votre cœur appartient peut-être à Edward mais votre corps sera à moi cette nuit, vous serez mienne ! »

En disant cela Jacob captura les lèvres de la jeune fille, elle essaya tout d'abord de le repousser mais elle n'avait pas assez de forces, elle s'abandonna donc corps et âme à cet homme, son baiser était étonnement doux ce qui surprit Bella,

Jacob pouvait faire preuve d'une grande délicatesse quand il le voulait,

il lui parla ensuite d'une voix calme,

« Bella laisse-moi t'offrir une chose qu'Edward ne te fera peut-être connaitre jamais ! »

La jeune femme allait de surprise en surprise à un aucun moment elle n'aurait pensée qu'il puisse avoir cette face cachée…

Tandis que Jacob reprenait là ou il s'était arrêté il lui embrassa le cou ses mains descendirent le long de sa poitrine, Bella se mordit les lèvres pour étouffait un gémissement de plaisir, il entreprit ensuite de la déshabillait, il lui lécha les tétons durci par le désir, Bella criait de plus en plus, elle s'agrippait au drap, le jeune homme allait la rendre folle, de plaisir, pourtant la jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait dû l'arrêter, mais les sensations qu'elle ressentait en cette instant lui firent perdre la tête,

« Jouis pour moi Bella »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle était au bord de l'extase, Jacob joua ensuite avec son intimité ce qui lui arracha d'avantage des cris, tous ses sens étaient en ébullitions,

« Oh mon dieu Jacob ! »

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse être capable d'une telle chose !

Il continua à la torturer ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de la pénétrait en douceur, Bella ne savait plus ou elle était, tout ce que la jeune fille savait c'est qu'elle venait d'atteindre le septième ciel !

Jacob s'écroula ensuite contre l'épaule de Bella épuisait leurs deux corps ruisselants de sueurs, ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures sans bougeaient, pour finalement s'endormirent dans cette position…

**Ne me tuez pas ou sinon vous ne connaitrez pas la suite de l'histoire, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça n'est-ce pas ? Hi ! Laissez des reviews merci !**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Alice entra en trombe dans la chambre de Bella en criant, « Melle ! Melle réveillez-vous ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil, « hum…Alice ? Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Comment ?! Ne me dites pas que vous aviez oublié l'invitation des Cullen ?! »

Invitation ? INVITATION ?!!!!!! Merde elle avait complètement oublié ! Les événements de la veille en étaient la cause, à cette pensée elle se figea instantanément, et tourna la tête Jacob était partie, mon dieu qu'avait-elle fait ?! Bella se prit le visage entre les mains de honte ! Elle n'arriverait plus à regarder Edward en face après ce qui s'était passé, la jeune femme l'avait trahie en couchant avec Jacob !

Bella se détestait comment avait-elle pu céder à ses hormones aussi facilement ?! Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'elle avait apprécié !

Elle en eut le haut-le-cœur, ce qui inquiéta Alice, « Melle vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?! » En accourant auprès d'elle,

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux, si Edward apprenait cela, il la haïrait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité, « Mon dieu Alice ! Je…J'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible ! »

« D'horrible ? »

« Oui…Je me déteste ! »

« Qu'avez-vous fait de si tragique Bella ? »

« Alice promets-moi que tu ne me jugeras pas ! »

Son amie la regardait surprise, se n'était pas son habitude de se comporter de cette façon, il a dû se passer quelque chose de très grave pour qu'elle soit comme-ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

« Bella quoique vous me disiez, je serai toujours là pour vous ! Je suis votre amie ! »

Les paroles d'Alice rassurent la jeune fille, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air puis, « Je…J'ai couchée avec Jacob cette nuit ! »

« Melle ce que vous dites est totalement insensé ! »

« Alice…C'est vrai… »

Elle mit une main sur le cœur avant de répondre, « Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Oh seigneur dieu ! Et Edward dans tout cela ?! »

Bella baissa la tête d'un air coupable, « Je suis minable! J'ai perdus Edward à tout jamais ! Oh Alice je m'en veux tellement ! » En lui agrippant le bras,

sa confidente lui caressa les cheveux pour tentait de la réconforter,

« Il faut sécher vos larmes Bella, vous ne pouvez pas aller chez les Cullen dans cet état »

La jeune fille se dégagea brusquement, « NON !!!!! Je n'irai pas ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais vous n'y pensez pas ?! »

« Alice, je ne pourrai pas regarder Edward dans le blanc des yeux après ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob ! »

« Ainsi vous, vous voilez la face Bella ?! » Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, la jeune fille sursauta jamais Alice ne lui avait parlée de cette façon !

« Comment oses-tu ?! » S'énerva-t-elle

« Oui ! J'ose ! Vous, vous comportez en lâche ! »

« Alice tais-toi ! »

« Non ! Je ne me tairai pas ! Je vous croyais plus courageuse que cela ! Vous me décevez Melle ! »

« Je t'interdis de me parler de cette manière, tu entends ? Je n'ai pas de morale à recevoir d'une simple servante ! »

Alice resta marbre, « Je suis peut-être une servante comme vous dites Melle Swan mais sachez que je refuse de vous voir triste, je vous aime, et je ne veux que votre bonheur alors je vous en prie ne laissée pas votre mère décidait à votre place ! Ça ne vous ait même pas venus à l'esprit que votre maman cherche par tous les moyens nécessaires, de vous éloigner d'Edward ?! »

Bella resta figé, qu'entendait-elle par-là ?

« Alice qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?! Parle ! »

Mais elle lui répondit, « A quoi bon ? Maintenant excusez-moi, comme je ne suis qu'une vulgaire servante, je suis désolée de m'inquiéter pour votre bien-être ! » Elle s'éclipsa,

Bella avait perdu Edward, comme-ci ça ne suffisait pas maintenant Alice ! Elle l'avait terriblement blessée dans ses propos, la jeune femme faisait vraiment tout de travers !

« Je suis maudite ! » Pensa-t-elle,

Soudain les paroles d'Alice lui revinrent en mémoire,

« Ça ne vous ait même pas venus à l'esprit que votre maman cherche par tous les moyens nécessaires, de vous éloigner d'Edward ?! »

Qu'avait-elle voulue dire ? Mais Bella ne put se morfondre plus longtemps qu'Alice réapparut, « Votre mère m'envoie vous dire que nous partons ! »

Bella s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle partie,

la jeune femme poussa un long soupire, Alice devait vraiment lui en vouloir, et elle avait tout à fait raison, Bella s'était conduite comme une imbécile ! Elle se promit d'aller lui faire des excuses plus tard, mais pour l'heure il était temps d'aller chez les Cullen !

**Voilà encore un chapitre de plus ! Eh oui Alice est fâchée contre Bella, décidément tout va de travers la pauvre !**

**Laissez des reviews merci ! (=^_^=)**


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

La famille Swan était arrivé devant la Villa des Cullen, Bella en était émerveillée tout était si vert autour, elle n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi beau, ça sentait la nature,

Jacob lui tendit le bras, la jeune femme le prit en fuyant son regard, en effet depuis ce qui s'était passé entre eux Bella l'évitait, mais elle savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait l'affronter, la jeune fille espérait simplement que se ne soit pas pour toute de suite, déjà comme ça elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence, alors aborder ce sujet elle le serait encore plus !

Quand Edward vint leur ouvrir, il n'avait de yeux que pour Bella, la jeune fille lui fit un sourire timide puis baissa les yeux, le jeune homme se recula pour les laissaient passer, tandis que les autres Cullen vinrent les accueillirent,

L'intérieur était encore plus beau que Bella ne l'avait imaginée, chaque pièces étaient plus éclairées les unes que les autres,

ils se dirigèrent directement vers la salle à mangée, toutes la vaisselle était faite en porcelaine, c'était vraiment magnifique !

Bella n'avait jamais vue une demeure aussi… Grandiose,

quand Emmett prit la parole, « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Bella, Edward attendait ta venue impatiemment n'est-ce pas frangin ?! »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis qu'Edward le fusillait du regard, Rosalie lui mit une tape derrière la tête,

« Emmett tu as vraiment le don de mettre les gens mal à l'aise ! »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Edward… »

« Emmett ! » Intervint Esme, ce qui mit fin à la gêne qui était en train de s'installer entre les deux jeunes gens,

tandis que la conversation allait bon train, Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Alice, et vit que son amie semblait ailleurs, elle fronça les sourcils, « Alice ? »

« … »

« Alice ! »

« Hum… » En se tournant vers elle

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Hum… »

Le comportement d'Alice commença sérieusement à énerver Bella, qu'elle mouche l'avait piquée ?

Elle remarqua qu'elle ne cessait de dévorer des yeux le garçon qui était en face d'elle, et il en fit autant !

C'est alors qu'elle comprit,

« ALICE !!!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-elle pour attirer son attention,

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers elle, Bella croisa les bras et lui fit un regard de reproche, son amie ne c'était pas gêné pour lui faire la morale concernant Jacob, mais, elle, elle draguait ouvertement Jasper ! Et sans aucune gêne !

Bella reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait à table sinon sa colère allait exploser, des plats furent posés, tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas faim du tout,

soudain la conversation dériva sur un sujet qu'elle n'appréciait guère particulièrement sur « Son mariage »

Bella se mordue affreusement la lèvre pour ne pas sortir une réplique cinglante à sa mère qui se délectait sur les préparations,

« Et puis la famille Swan risque peut-être de s'agrandir ! »

La jeune femme était désormais toute ouïe à ce que venait de dire Renée, elle remarqua qu'Edward l'était également,

« De s'agrandir ? » Demanda Carlisle surprit

« Eh bien oui, je serai probablement grand-mère ! » En regardant Bella droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres,

sur le coup Edward recracha le jus d'orange qu'il était en train de boire,

un silence tomba tout d'un coup, au bout d'un certain temps le bruit d'une chaise se fit entendre Bella vit qu'Edward quittait la table !

La jeune fille avait une envie folle de se lever, et lui courir après pour lui dire, à quel point elle était désolée, elle sentit qu'Alice lui prit la main,

« Oh ! Eh bien mes félicitations Bella ! » Dit Esme en se retournant vers elle,

mais la jeune femme n'écoutait plus, Bella ne souhaitait qu'une chose quitter cet endroit elle ne voulait pas être dans la même pièce que…Que cette vipère !

Ainsi donc Alice avait-dis vrai, sa mère mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'éloigner d'Edward ! Allant même jusqu'à faire boire Jacob et le mettre dans son lit !

Sur cette pensée elle avait des nausées cette femme était vraiment un monstre !

Elle trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser,

« C'est sans doute l'émotion ! » Ajouta sa mère

Bella sentit tous ses membres se crispaient, et accéléra l'allure, une fois qu'elle quitta la salle à mangée, la jeune femme s'assura qu'elle était bien seule, s'appuya contre le mûr et se laissa choir sur le sol des larmes de colère et de tristesse coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle se prit le visage en les mains et resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes.

Soudain une musique mélodieuse s'éleva, Bella releva la tête, elle n'avait jamais rien entendue d'aussi beau, qui donc pouvait jouer une musique aussi douce et triste à la fois ?

La curiosité l'emporta, elle se laissa guidé par la mélodie, elle vit qu'une porte était resté entrouverte, la jeune fille s'avança sans faire le moindre bruit, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Edward assit derrière un piano, ainsi c'était lui qui jouer cette musique si envoutante ? Bella resta cacher dans l'ombre pour pouvoir l'écouter encore et encore…

Puis tout redevint calme, la jeune fille était tellement hypnotisé par la clarté du son , qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Edward se trouvait devant elle, c'est seulement quand il toussa qu'elle remarqua enfin sa présence,

« Edward ! » Cria-t-elle de peur

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

« Je…Je te cherchais »

« Pour me dire quoi ? Que tu as prise un malin plaisir de faire une partie de jambes en l'air avec Jacob Black et que tu auras bientôt SON enfant ?! »

« Je ne suis pas enceinte ! » En disant ces mots elle priait pour que se soit vrai !

« Bella si tu es venue jusqu'ici pour t'excuser, tu perds ton temps entre nous c'est définitivement terminé ! D'ailleurs ça n'a jamais commencé ! »

« Edward je t'en prie ! » Le supplia-t-elle, « Je…Je regrette ce que j'ai fais ! »

Mais il resta sourd à ses protestations et partit,

Bella s'écroula au milieu du couloir, ça y est la sentence était tombée, elle avait perdu Edward pour toujours !

**Voilà mon chapitre est terminé pauvre Bella, tout ça c'est de la faute à Renée elle a réussie à les séparer grrrrrrr !!!!!!! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je la déteste ! A votre avis Bella arrivera t-elle à récupérer Edward ? Hum…Pas si sûr. **

**Laissez des reviews merci ! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Depuis le dîner chez les Cullen Bella n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'Edward, et cela l'attristait énormément, en effet c'était sa faute si elle en était arrivée là, d'autant plus que son mariage avait lieu le lendemain !

Ce qui n'arrangeait guère la situation, non ! Bella ne devait pas se laisser abattre ! Sa mère avait fais déjà assez de dégâts comme-ça, elle ne l'emporterait pas au paradis !

D'un pas déterminé elle décida d'aller lui parler,

« Mère ! » Dit-elle d'un ton froid

« Oui ? »

« Il faut que l'ont discutent ! »

« Ah bon ? Et de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment

« Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Vous savez pertinemment de quoi je veux parler ! »

« … »

« De ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob ! C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez fait en sorte que ce soir là il soit complètement ivre mort ! »

« Ma fille ! » Dit-elle en ce portant la main sur le cœur d'un air qui se veut choquer,

« Comment oses-tu me porter de telles accusations ?

Bella avait la mâchoire crispée, jamais elle n'avait ressentie une aussi grande haine envers une personne, sa mère tenait sans aucun doute la première place !

« Je sais que c'est vous ! »

« Ma fille, tes propos ne sont pas fondés ! »

Bella ouvrit la bouche, pour répliquait, mais ne trouva rien à dire, une fois encore sa mère avait raison, elle n'avait aucunes preuves valables, même ce que lui avait dis Alice ne suffisait pas pour la rendre coupable,

« Vous êtes vraiment une…GARCE ! »

Sur ce que venait de dire Bella sa mère éclata de rire, la jeune fille ne souhaitait qu'une chose en voyant sa réaction c'est qu'elle meurt ! Et encore même dans sa propre tombe elle arriverait encore à faire du mal, cette femme était vraiment le diable réincarné en personne !

« Je vous déteste ! »

« Bella, Bella tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si ton CHER et TENDRE Edward t'a rejetée, puis moi je trouve que ça t'a débarrassé d'un fardeau ! »

La jeune fille faillit s'étrangler, « UN FARDEAU ?! EDWARD ?! Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! Il m'aime ! C'est vous qui ne l'aimait pas ! »

« Il n'est pas fait pour toi ! »

Bella croisa les bras, en lui lançant un regard noir, « Parce que vous pensez que Jacob est mieux peut-être ?! »

« Hum… » Dit sa mère, « Si tu n'aimais pas Jacob comme tu le prétends tu n'aurais pas passée la nuit avec lui ! » En croisant les bras à son tour,

la jeune fille resta bouche bée, puis un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, car oui elle avait pris plaisir à faire l'amour avec Jacob Black il avait été d'une extrême douceur, se pourrait-il qu'elle l'aime quand même un…Peu ?

Elle chassa bien vite cette pensée stupide, c'est Edward qu'elle aimait se n'était juste, qu'un moment de…Faiblesse, oui mais CETTE faiblesse lui avait coûtée chère ! Elle avait perdu Edward !

Bella ferma les yeux pour refoulaient ses larmes,

« Tu médites ma chérie ? » Demanda Renée,

« Tu n'es plus sûr de tes sentiments ? »

La jeune fille se crispa et rouvrit les yeux en répondant, « NON ! J'aime Edward ! Vous avez peut-être réussie à nous séparer, mais la flamme qui brûle dans mon cœur pour cet homme jamais vous ne réussirait à l'éteindre ! Vous entendez ? JAMAIS ! »

Renée lut toute la détermination que Bella faisait preuve dans ses yeux,

« Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que bon vous semble, me marier à Jacob si cela vous plait, me séquestrée, je n'oublierai pas Edward ! Comprenez également que je ne me forcerai pas à aimer Jacob ! »

En disant ces mots Bella tourna les talons mais au moment de franchir la porte,

« Tu regretteras tes paroles ma fille ! Je te le jure ! » Termina sa mère,

la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et quitta la pièce, elle savait à présent que la guerre était déclarée, mais Bella était prête à tout pour récupérer Edward ! Cette vipère aurait beau se mettre en travers de son chemin elle franchirait les obstacles !

Sur cette pensée elle partit chez les Cullen, elle devait coûte que coûte parlait à Edward du moins essayer…

***

Bella était toujours autant fasciné par l'endroit ou se trouvait la propriété, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Emmett avait ouvert la porte,

« Bella ? » Dit-il surprit

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, « Oh ! Emmett je suis désolée, j'étais en train d'observer, c'est vraiment magnifique ! »

Emmett sourit en voyant l'émerveillement de Bella,

« Tu n'es pas juste venue pour observer le paysage, je me trompe ? »

« Non je…Je suis venue voir…Edward »

« … »

« Il est là ? »

« Il est sortie »

« Ah…Quand est-ce qu'il rentrera ? »

« … »

« Emmett je t'en prie c'est très important il faut absolument que je lui parle ! »

Il poussa un profond soupire, « Même si je te disais ou il se trouve en ce moment ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il accepte de te reparler, il est…Il est très en colère contre toi, il ne parle à plus personne depuis et reste enfermé dans sa chambre à jouait du piano »

La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrait, mais demanda tout de même, « Où est-il ? »

En voyant le regard que lui lançait Bella, le jeune homme capitula,

« Il est au port »

« Au port ? » Dit-elle surprise

« Oui Edward possède un grand voilier qu'il s'est payé grâce à la musique »

La jeune fille le remercia et partie en courant,

« HEY !!!!!!!!!!! Mais attend !!!!!! Tu ne sais même pas…Lequel est-ce ! »

Malheureusement la jeune femme était déjà loin ce qui fait qu'elle n'entendit pas, Bella courrait à en perdre haleine, en priant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait fais un tel sprint, les poumons la brulèrent son cœur battait la chamade, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne bon !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Bella arriva à destination, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à repérer la voilier qui appartenait à Edward, il suffisait de jeter un œil sur la grande voile,

**« EDWARD CULLEN »**

Après avoir reprit son souffle elle esquissa un sourire elle l'avait enfin retrouvé ! Mais son sourire se perdit vite dans une expression de panique, en effet le voilier s'apprêtait à prendre la mer,

« Non ! Non ! NON !!!!!!!!!!! » Bella se mit à courir le long du quai en hurlant, « EDWARD ATTEND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NE PARS PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EDWARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Tandis qu'elle recommença à courir, un homme se lança à sa suite, « Melle ! Melle le quai est interdit aux civils ! »

Mais Bella n'y fit pas attention, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Edward ! Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, non il ne pouvait pas partir ! »

La jeune femme trébucha, se releva sans pour autant arrêter sa course folle, seulement elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard, Edward était partie,

un cri de désespoir monta en elle, il fallait à tout pris que Bella le rattrape, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution plonger, et c'est ce qu'elle fit !

Alors que l'homme s'égosillait derrière elle, « MELLE REVENEZ ! VOUS RISQUEZ, DE VOUS NOYEZ !!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas tout à fait tord Bella but une à trois tasses en suivants, puis l'eau était glaciale ce qui ne lui facilitait absolument pas la tâche, en ajoutant à ça la fatigue, la jeune femme lutta du mieux qu'elle put, en s'aidant de ses membres, la tête commença à lui tourner, soudain une vague plus violente que les autres la propulsa contre la coque du bateau, Bella ferma les yeux et s'agrippa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous les mains une échelle !

La jeune femme reprit courage et l'escalada, une fois arrivée en haut elle s'écroula sur le pont de fatigue, mais heureuse elle avait réussie ! Bella se soucierait d'Edward plus tard, ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent c'était dormir, sur cette pensée elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

**Voili-voilou encore un chapitre de plus ! (=^_^=) alors il vous plaît ? Moi je l'adore ! On peut dire que Bella à reprise du poil de la bête !**

**Merci et bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!! Laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Mais si c'est pour faire des réflexions désobligeantes ALORS PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN).**


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

**Moins de 16ans s'abstenir !**

Bella ouvrit les yeux elle se sentit reposée, combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Une heure ? Deux ? Peut-être même plus, la jeune femme était trempée jusqu'aux os tout son corps tremblait de froid,

la jeune fille décida donc de visiter, pour voir si une robe ne trainait pas quelque part, mais au bout d'une heure elle dut se rendre à l'évidence ce n'était vraiment pas un endroit pour une femme !

« Génial ! » Pensa-t-elle en mettant ses deux mains sur les hanches, « Et maintenant je fais quoi ? » Soudain le bateau tangua dangereusement, Bella perdit l'équilibre, elle sentit son estomac se soulever,

« Oh non pas ça ! » Eh si la demoiselle avait le mal de mer ! La jeune femme courut jusqu'à la rambarde et vomi par-dessus (Beurk !!)

« Qui est là ?! » Dit soudain une voix,

Bella sentit son cœur palpitait à une vitesse folle dans la poitrine, elle avait la respiration saccadée, quand soudain, « BELLA ??!! »

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement,

Edward fit de grand yeux, « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

Bella s'essaya la bouche du revers de la main avant de lui répondre, « Comment ça ce que je fais ici ?! J'ai faillis mourir noyer, pour…Pour venir te voir ! Et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ce que je fais ici ?! »

Edward croisa les bras, « Si tu es venue pour régler des comptes, tu peux toute de suite repartir à la nage ! »

Bella était à présent hors d'elle, tout ce qu'elle avait accumulée aux files des jours explosa,

« ESPECE D'IMBECILE SI J'AI FAIS TOUT CE CHEMIN POUR VENIR JUSQUE ICI C'EST POUR TE DIRE QUE JE T'AIME !!!!!!!! »

Edward resta sans voix, jamais il n'aurait cru Bella capable de s'énervait de cette façon, mais son orgueil prit le dessus, « Désolé de vous décevoir Mme Black mais mon cœur n'est plus libre ! Je suis avec une demoiselle tout ta fait charmante qui se nomme Tanya Denali blonde aux cheveux bouclés fraises, pour répondre à votre question ! »

Bella reçut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur ! Ainsi donc ça ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué qu'elle avait couché avec Jacob ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête de pensait un seul instant qu'il l'aimait ?

Elle refoula ses larmes et répondit en essayant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix, « Eh bien si c'est ainsi je ne regrette rien ! »

« Bien dans ce cas tout est dis ! »

« Bien ! »

« BIEN ! »

Bella essuya tout de même une larme avant de le laisser seul.

Edward resta un instant sans bouger en regardant la direction que la jeune fille avait prise quelques secondes plutôt, non mais quel crétin il faisait ! Il n'aimait pas Tanya, il sortait simplement avec elle pour blessait Bella, d'ailleurs il avait très bien réussis !

Il aurait juré avoir vu une larme coulée le long de sa joue, il s'apprêtait à lui faire ses excuses, mais les paroles de Renée lui revint en mémoire comme un flash,

« Je serai probablement grand-mère ! » Sur cette pensée il serra les poings, il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, Bella l'avait trompé ! Certes à présent elle le regrettait, mais ça ne changeait rien à ce qui était fais !

***

De son côté Bella pleurait comme une enfant jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait eu aussi mal, mal d'être rejeté, c'était donc sa l'amour ? Vivre dans la souffrance ? Le regard que lui avait lancé Edward en mentionnant Jacob lui revint en mémoire, il était rempli de haine et de dégoût, jamais personne ne l'avait encore regardée de cette façon, à cette allusion Bella pleura de plus belle,

pourtant la jeune fille savait que ça ne servait à rien de se battre pour une cause qui n'en valait plus la peine, oui elle l'avait désespérément perdu, Edward ne lui appartenait plus, une autre fille avait prise sa place Tanya.

Elle devrait désormais se faire une raison, il avait sa vie elle la sienne, s'était décidé une fois rentrée au port elle accomplirait la volonté de sa mère en épousant Jacob Black puisque son seul et vrai amour ne voulait plus d'elle.

Bella était tellement en prise avec ses réflexions, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'une tempête faisait rage dehors, ce n'est seulement quand le tonnerre gronda que Bella le réalisa enfin !

« Oh mon dieu ! Edward ! » Sur ces mots elle se précipita dehors à la recherche de son bien aimé, le voilier tanguait dangereusement ce qui ralentissait sa progression, en se cognant sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, une fois au grand air, elle vit des vagues déferlaient sur le pont, c'était totalement le déluge, le mât risquait de se casser à tout moment par la violence du vent, mais elle s'en occuperait plus tard, le plus important pour l'instant c'était Edward, elle le chercha des yeux, quand elle l'aperçut à la barre, la jeune femme tenta le tout pour le tout pour le rejoindre,

« Edward !!!!!!!! » Appela-t-elle

Mais ses cris furent recouvert par le hurlement de la tempête qui faisait rage, quand une vague plus forte que les précédentes la percuta de plein fouet !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il l'aperçut,

« BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-il affola il lâcha immédiatement la barre et accourut auprès d'elle, soudain le mât se brisa et tomba sur la jeune fille qui perdit conscience, la coque se brisa en deux par la violence du choque, tandis qu'Edward hurlait, « BELLA !!!!!!!! BELLLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Quand il la rejoignit elle avait la tête sous l'eau, par la force de ses bras il la remonta à la surface, il lui défit son corset pour faciliter la respiration tandis qu'elle gisait là inconsciente, il lui donna des petites claques pour la réveiller, la jeune fille avait une plaie qui lui barrait joliment le front, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux,

« J'ai…J'ai froid ! »

Edward se colla à elle pour tentait de la réchauffer allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser pour la maintenir en vie !

« Bella il faut bouger ! Pour que le sang continu de circuler ! »

Mais la jeune fille sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscience,

« Bella tu m'entends ?! Restes éveillée ! Restes éveillée ! Il faut bouger ! » En la secouant,

Bella essaya de faire ce qu'il lui demandait mais tous ses muscles étaient endoloris,

« Je veux dormir » Murmura-t-elle

« Bella !!!!!!!!!!!! »

La jeune fille était de nouveau inconsciente.

***

Après cette violente tempête tous les deux échouèrent sur une sorte de petite d'île, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et la déposa lentement sur le sable,

puis s'assit à son tour,

ils venaient de vivre une belle frayeur mais le plus important c'étaient qu'ils étaient tous les deux sains et saufs !

Enfin Bella ouvrit les yeux et sentit quelque chose de chaud sous elle, au touché elle put deviner qu'il s'agissait du sable, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward elle avança une main quand ses doigts frôlèrent son dos,

le jeune homme sursauta violement en se retournant brusquement, en voyant Bella le regardait, Edward bondit sur elle pour attrapait son visage entre les mains et le recouvrir de baisers brulant avec amour,

« Bella, ma vie ! Ma colombe ! Ma déesse ! Je te croyais morte ! Heureusement tu es saine et sauve ! »

La jeune fille allait lui répondre, mais Edward ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il s'empara de ses lèvres, pour lui donnait un baiser passionné,

Bella y répondit sans se faire priait, Edward caressait son corps avec une extrême douceur ce qui lui arracha des cris de plaisir,

« Je t'aime Bella » Murmura Edward tout contre son oreille,

Il lui caressa ensuite les seins prenant un malin plaisir à la torturer, la jeune femme gémissait de plus en plus,

« Oui ! Oui Edward ! »

Il se plaça ensuite entre ses jambes et donna plusieurs coups de langues vers son intimité, Bella se cabra de plaisir,

le jeune homme reprit possession de ses lèvres avant de la pénétrait, leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre provoquant une sensation exquise, Bella jouissait sans retenue tandis qu'Edward faisait des vas-et-viens en elle,

« Oui ! Oui ! »

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent lorsque la fatigue eut raison d'eux.

**Encore un chapitre de plus j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ma fic (=^_^=) que moi je prends plaisir à l'écrire et à vous la faire partager…**

**Ils ont vraiment eu de la chance nos deux tourtereaux.**

**Laissez des reviews merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

**Prévoir des mouchoirs concernant ce chapitre pour les plus sensibles…**

Trois jours plus tard Edward et Bella étaient toujours sur l'île,

ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis ce qui s'était passé entre eux,

la jeune femme souffrait de ce silence, elle en était presque sûr que pour Edward c'était à peu près la même chose,

mais il fallait qu'elle sache, si oui ou non il l'aimait après ce qu'ils avaient vécus il ne pouvait quand même pas faire comme-ci rien ne s'était passé ?!

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança,

« Euh…Edward ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, « Si c'est pour parlé de ce qui s'est passé Bella ne te fait pas d'illusion ! »

« Mais…Tous ces mots ?! Cette tendresse ?! Tu m'aimes Edward au fond de toi je le sais ! »

A sa grande surprise il éclata de rire, « Tu me déçois Bella, ce comportement se voit en temps de guerre, les hommes se jettent sur la première femme venue pour se sentir vivant ! Je ne t'aime pas ! »

La jeune femme reçut comme une gifle sur le visage, « Tu mens ! » Puis elle fit une chose qu'Edward ne s'attendait absolument pas, Bella s'offrit à lui entièrement nue en lui tendant les bras,

« Je sais que tu me désires Edward ! »

Le jeune homme ne résista pas à la tentation il se jeta sur Bella pour l'embrasser sauvagement pour ensuite la repousser brutalement,

« NON !!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-il.

la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux, « Je sais que tu me désires ! »

Edward la regardait, « Oui je te désire ! Je te désire à me rendre malade, mais j'ai réussis à vaincre le poison qui était en moi, tu ne m'auras pas une nouvelle fois Bella ! Quand nous serons sortis de cet enfer j'ai l'intention d'épousais Tanya ! »

Jamais Bella n'avait encore vu Edward perdre son sang-froid c'était…Assez effrayant à voir,

« Edward » Le supplia-t-elle

Le jeune homme serra les poings, il mit tout en œuvre pour ne pas céder une nouvelle fois,

« Non Bella tu dois m'oublier et faire ta vie avec Jacob ! Comme moi je ferai la mienne avec Tanya »

La jeune femme regarda Edward dans les yeux sans réussir à retenir ses larmes, elle pleura sans relâche, Bella avait fais tout ce chemin pour rien, il se débarrassait d'elle encore !

« Tu ressembles un peu à ta mère, mais ce qui est différent c'est que tu blesses les gens sans t'en rendre compte, et quand tu le réalises eh bien il est déjà trop tard, alors que elle c'est l'inverse… »

Soudain un cri interrompit leur conversation,

« Hé ! Ho ! »

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour apercevoir un bateau, ont les avaient enfin retrouvés !

Le commandant vint à leur rencontre, « Enfin ont vous a enfin retrouvés ! »

« Comment avez-vous sus ?! » Demanda Edward

« L'homme du quai il vous a vu mettre les voiles, quand l'orage à éclaté, il s'est inquiété de ne pas vous voir revenir, le jeune homme a donc signalé votre disparition »

« Oui nous avions eu une sacré tempête ! »

« Vous avez eu la chance d'y avoir survécue à propos comment vous appelez-vous ? » Demanda le commandant,

« Je me nomme Edward Cullen »

« Et vous jeune demoiselle ? En se tournant vers la jeune fille

« Bella…Bella Swan »

Il lui jeta un regard surprit,

« Oh ! Mais attendez vous êtes…L'épouse de Black ? »

« Future épouse ! » Corrigea la jeune femme

Le commanda leva son képi en signe de respect,

« Black a vraiment de la chance d'épouser une aussi belle créature telle que vous »

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward il bouillonnait de rage, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux il était jaloux !

La jeune femme décida donc d'en profiter, quand le commandant lui tendit son bras elle le prit sans hésitation puis ils partirent devant laissant, le jeune homme en arrière,

Edward en fut profondément vexé,

« Black a vraiment de la chance d'épouser une aussi belle créature telle que vous ! Non mais je rêve ! Pffff ! » Murmura Edward entre ses dents, puis il leur emboîta le pas en ayant les mains dans les poches, de sa veste

durant le trajet du retour aucuns d'eux ne s'adressaient la parole, cela ne les empêcher pas de se lançaient tout de même des coups d'œil quand l'autre ne regardait pas…

Quand soudain ils entendirent le commandant crier,

« Larguez les amarres ! » Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose ils étaient arrivés à bon port,

Edward s'empressa de quitter la cabine que le chef de ce navire leur avait gentiment prêtée, sans un regard pour Bella,

La jeune femme leva les jambes pour pouvoir soulevait le bas de sa robe qui était d'ailleurs déchirée par-ci par-là, malheureusement elle s'en mêla les pieds et faillit tomber, Bella ferma les yeux attendant sa chute, chute qui ne vint pas car elle sentit des bras puissants lui entouraient la taille,

la jeune fille reconnue immédiatement l'identité de la personne, Edward,

ils se regardèrent dans les yeux leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autres,

Bella retenait son souffle quand à son grand regret il se détacha d'elle,

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais Edward lui lança,

« Au-revoir Mme Black ! »

Bella se retourna brusquement et le regarder avec une expression de mépris, et de dégoût, avant de lui répondre au tac-au-tac,

« Au revoir Mr Denali ! »

Puis Bella disparut,

Edward avait une envie folle de la rattraper et de lui criait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait sa trahison ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Bella avec Jacob alors pourquoi tant de haine ? Voulait-il se débarrasser de la jeune femme pour ne plus voir l'homme qui le lui avait volé son amour à travers elle ?

A l'idée qu'il avait pu la toucher lui en donnait la nausée, il s'était donc consolé dans les bras de Tanya pour tentait de l'oublier mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence il ne POUVAIT pas se passer d'elle, quand il faisait l'amour avec Tanya c'est Bella qu'il voyait, son visage d'ange, ses lèvres pulpeuses, qui ne demandent qu'a être embrasser, et son parfum hummmm ! Si enivrant qu'il serait capable de faire perdre la tête à tous les hommes sur cette terre !

C'est alors qu'Edward comprit, non ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer ! Sinon il ferait la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie ! C'était son orgueil qui l'avait aveuglé quel imbécile il faisait Bella avait faillis mourir noyait par sa faute et lui l'avait rejeté !

« Tu es un idiot ! » Lui cria sa conscience,

« Je sais »

« Tu veux qu'elle devienne la femme d'un autre ? »

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Cours-lui après pour lui dire ce que tu ressens, sinon tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de le faire ! »

D'un bond Edward sauta sur ses pieds et courut sur le pont en hurlant,

« BELLA !!!!!!!!!!! BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Mais la jeune femme venait de quitter la passerelle, elle leva les yeux en espérant d'apercevoir une dernière fois Edward quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, l'expression sur le visage de Bella en disant long cela signifiait bien plus qu'un simple au-revoir, c'était un adieu !

« Non ! » Murmura Edward dans un souffle, « Bella ! » Pour la première fois de sa vie le jeune homme pleura, son cœur hurlait de douleur dans sa poitrine il avait enfin réalisé qu'il venait de perdre une personne très chère à ses yeux, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est quand cet instant Bella pensait la même chose,

le jeune homme dut se maintenir à la balustrade car ses jambes refusèrent catégoriquement de le porter, il aperçut son reflet dans l'eau qui se changea ensuite en celui de Bella, il releva la tête pour la regarder au moins une dernière fois, mais la jeune fille n'était plus là, elle était partie,

« Partie »

Ce mot résonna dans sa tête comme un chant de désespoir…

**Ne me tuez pas !!!!!!!**

**Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai la gorge nouée après avoir écrit ce chapitre, eh oui Edward à ouvert les yeux, malheureusement pas assez tôt ! Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Qui est le père de l'enfant que Bella porte ? (Bien sûr elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle est enceinte) Edward va-t-il réellement se marier avec Tanya ? Hum…Tant de questions en suspens vous serez tous cela dans les prochains chapitres à venir !**

**Mais en attendant laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

La jeune femme voyait sans cesse le visage d'Edward décomposé sur la rambarde se pourrait-il qu'il est des regrets ? Après ce qu'il lui avait dis sur la plage ?

« Tu me déçois Bella, ce comportement se voit en temps de guerre, les hommes se jettent sur la première femme venue pour se sentir vivant ! Je ne t'aime pas ! »

Ça ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination ! Edward était partie vivre avec Tanya, jamais elle ne le rêverait et c'était probablement mieux ainsi !

Bella poussa un profond soupire, l'amour est vraiment un sentiment très compliqué, sur cette pensée elle poussa la porte d'entrée, dès qu'elle entra un homme se jeta sur elle comme une furie, en l'attrapant par les épaules,

« Non d'un chien Bella où étiez-vous passé ?! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux Jacob s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un d''autre, que ça personne ?! C'était le monde à l'envers !

« Je suis sortie faire une balade en mer ! »

« En mer ?! Vous êtes folle par cette tempête ?! Vous rendez-vous compte que ça fait trois jours que vous étiez absente ?! »

« Oui ! »

« Qui vous a accompagné ? »

« … »

« Répondez ! »

Bella se dégagea brusquement mais Jacob lui attrapa violement le poignet,

« REPONDEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

La jeune femme eut peur en entendant le ton de sa voix, elle répondit tout de même,

« Personne ! Maintenant lâchez-moi vous me faites mal ! »

Jacob resserra sa prise, la jeune fille étouffa un cri de douleur les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux,

« C'est Edward n'est-ce pas ?! » Bella put voir que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang,

Jacob voyant que la jeune femme ne répondrait pas lui attrapa violement les cheveux pour les tiraient en arrière,

« Espèce de sale petite trainée ! Répondez c'est avec Edward que vous étiez ! »

La jeune femme ne dit mot elle se contenta simplement de le regarder, quand sa vison se brouilla, puis sentit quelque chose de chaud coulait sur ses jambes, elle baissa la tête et y vit du sang !

Au même moment Alice entra dans la pièce en poussant un hurlement, « OH MON DIEU ! BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Puis se fut le néant…

Bella ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard pour découvrir qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, une personne était assise à son chevet,

« Alice ? » Bredouilla-t-elle,

La jeune femme releva la tête et sourit en lui prenant la main,

« Tu nous as fait une belle peur tu sais »

Bella se passa la main sur le visage avant de répondre,

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Jacob à commencé à te frapper, quand tu t'es mise à saigner avant de perdre connaissance »

« … »

« Bella tu…Tu as vraiment été avec Edward ? »

« Oui Je…Voulais m'expliquer avec lui, mais maintenant tout est fini ! »

« Bella ! »

« Il ne veut pas de moi Alice ! Je dois désormais me faire une raison, il ne m'aime plus ! »

La jeune femme fut triste pour son amie, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pour la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer, qui lui remonterait probablement le morale,

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait si sourire comme-ça ? »

« Bella…J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Tu es enceinte ! »

« … »

« Bella ? »

« … »

« Bella arrête de rester comme-ça tu me fais peur ! »

En effet la jeune fille s'était figée en apprenant l'annonce qu'Alice venait de le lui faire,

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse ? » Demanda Alice,

Bella ne savait plus quoi penser à présent si elle était contente ou non, la chose qui la préoccupé le plus c'était QUI pouvait bien être le père de cette enfant ? Edward ou Jacob ?

A l'idée que ça puisse être Black le père Bella en vomit de dégoût, il ferait tout pour obtenir la garde de l'enfant après le mariage, la jeune femme savait très bien qu'il ne l'épousait pas par amour mais par intérêt, non il fallait que le bébé soit d'Edward ! Mais ça elle ne le découvrirait qu'à la naissance…

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Alice »

« Oui ? »

Bella prit une grande inspiration, « Quand j'étais avec Edward sur le bateau nous avions étés prie en pleine tempête pour finir notre escapade sur une plage et nous…Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Alice fit de grands yeux, « Vous avez… »

La jeune femme hocha tête pour confirmer ses dires,

son amie se prit la tête entre les mains, « Oh mon dieu que de complications ! Tu ne sais donc pas qui est le père ? »

« Non »

« Bella tu sais que si jamais Jacob apprend que tu l'as… »

« Apprendre quoi ? » Dit une voix,

les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, elles n'avaient pas vu que Jacob se tenait à l'entrée de la porte,

elles se regardèrent toutes les deux affolaient, mais Alice rattrapa le coup,

« Bella est enceinte ! »

Jacob regarda sa future épouse, puis se précipita vers elle en la prenant dans les bras,

« Oh ma chérie ! C'est merveilleux si tu savais comme j'en suis heureux ! »

En se mettant à criait, « Renée ! Renée votre fille est enceinte ! »

La veille mégère se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune femme,

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ma fille ? Future maman ? »

Sa mère était la personne que Bella avait le moins envie de voir, apparemment ça ne lui avait rien fais qu'elle avait disparu durant trois jours d'affilaient, après tout ça lui était égale,

soudain Renée accourut pour embrasser sa fille, Bella n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quand est-ce que sa mère l'avait tenue dans ses bras de cette façon…

« Ma fille mais c'est fantastique, toi et Jacob allaient devenir parents ! »

« Oui fantastique » Répondit Bella avec un sourire forcé, ils restèrent plusieurs heures en compagnie de la jeune fille, au bout d'un certain elle ne fit pas fâcher de les voir quittaient la pièce, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Il ne restait plus qu'Alice pour lui tenir compagnie,

« OUF ! J'ai bien crus qu'ils ne partiraient jamais ! » Soupira Bella,

« Ça ne vous fait pas vraiment plaisir de donner la vie ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Dans un sens oui car vous espérez que c'est l'enfant d'Edward que vous portez, mais si c'est celui de Jacob ?! »

« Je…Je l'aimerai ! »

« … »

« Alice promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à Jacob sur ce qui s'est passé avec Edward, se sera notre secret à toutes les deux ! »

« Bella je… »

Mais la jeune fille la supplia, car elle savait que s'il l'apprenait elle courrait à une mort certaine ! Ainsi que son enfant car Bella était persuadée qu'Edward était le père, la jeune femme le sentait au plus profond de sa chaire,

Devait-elle l'informé, sur son éventuelle parenté ? En y réfléchissant la jeune femme verrait le moment venue, mais pour l'heure Bella avait neuf mois d'attente devant elle, une période étonnement longue à ses yeux, car elle était pressée de connaître l'identité du père…

***

Depuis que Jacob avait su que Bella était enceinte il avait insisté pour repousser la date du mariage, ce qui avait fortement déplut à sa mère, mais avec des arguments convainquant il réussit à la faire capituler, l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé c'était de ne pas ajouté un stresse supplémentaire, elle en avait déjà assez comme ça avec l'enfant à mettre au monde, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme, ils se marieraient donc après l'accouchement, Bella avait donc neuf mois de tranquillité ! Allant même jusqu'à souhaiter de ne pas accouchait trop vite, pour retarder le mariage, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Alice,

en ajoutant à cela le comportement de Jacob, il avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, le jeune homme faisait preuve d'une grande attention envers Bella, la jeune femme décida donc d'en tirait profit un maximum allant même jusqu'à lui demandait des choses inimaginables, mais le jeune homme fit tout pour satisfaire ses moindres désires,

« Finalement être enceinte n'a pas que des mauvais côtés finalement » Ria Bella,

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil complice, quand elle vit que la jeune fille semblait songeuse,

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête, « Oh ! Eh bien aux prénoms ! Si c'est un garçon je l'appellerai Edward ! »

Mais elle vit son amie levait un sourcil, en croisant les bras « D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est évident ! Pffff ! Dans ce cas que penses-tu de hum… Ambre si c'est une fille ?

« Jolie mais trop dure à prononcer »

« Leyna ? »

« M'oui »

« Ayla ? »

« Bof »

« T'es difficile ! »

« Selena ? »

« … »

« J'abandonne ! »

« Pourquoi pas Renesmée ? »

Bella regardait Alice comme-ci c'était une extraterrestre,

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas Mémé pendant qu'on y est ! »

« Hey ! Je vais être la nourrice ! Et je tiens à ce que ce petit bout de choux est un prénom convenable ! »

« Peut-être mais en ce qui me concerne je suis sa mère ! » En lui tirant la langue,

les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rires,

« Bon très bien si c'est une fille je l'appellerai Renesmée, puis c'est pas si mal en fin de compte ! » Dit la jeune femme,

Alice lui fit un sourire, puis quitta la chambre pour la laissait se reposer, en effet cette journée avait été éprouvante, mais Bella n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil elle ne cessait de penser à Edward, bien que la jeune femme avait probablement une partie de lui en elle, il lui manquait son visage, son sourire, son odeur, bref tout ! Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte une larme roula le long de ses joues, quand elle sentit le bébé bouger, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire puis posa les deux mains sur son ventre arrondit, en disant,

« Bonne nuit ma chère Renesmée Cullen » Avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.

**Voilà un chapitre de plus terminé, j'ai bien ris en l'écrivant, j'aime beaucoup la complicité qu'il y a entre Alice et Bella c'est une amitié très forte, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ma fic, je peux vous dire que Renesmée ne sera pas une enfant sage, elle va faire vivre l'enfer à Jacob, une vrai petite peste RIRES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le pauvre ! Mais les choses vont se gâtées pour Bella…**

**Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Laissez des reviews merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Neuf mois plus tard :

Après un dernier effort Bella entendit un petit cri le bébé était née, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire en voyant l'enfant dans les bras d'Alice, après être soigneusement lavée et nettoyée, son amie mit la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère,

en effet Bella ne s'était pas trompée, il s'agissait bien d'une fille,

« Salut ma petite Renesmée » Dit-elle doucement en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, en l'observant attentivement Bella put voir qu'elle avait de jolis cheveux bouclés cuivré aux reflets dorée, et des yeux noisette.

C'était le portrait craché d'Edward Cullen ! La jeune femme ne s'y trompait pas, la petite fille avait les mêmes expressions du visage, même regard et même sourire !

« Toutes mes félicitations Bella ! » Répondit Alice,

« Mais elle… »

« Je sais ! » Coupa la jeune femme,

« Jacob n'est point le père de cet enfant, c'est Edward qui l'est ! »

« Que comptez-vous faire alors lui dire la vérité ? »

« NON !!!!!! Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne, vous entendez ? JAMAIS !!!!!!!!! »

« Et Edward ? »

« … »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Jacob qui entra dans la chambre, pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras,

mais la petite Renesmée n'était pas de cette avis elle se crispa en se mettant à pleurer, le jeune homme n'eut alors d'autres choix que de la remettre à sa mère, il lui fit tout de même un bisous sur la joue, elle ne semblait guère apprécié,

« OUIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Dès qu'il la déposa dans les bras de sa mère l'enfant se calma instantanément, et s'endormit, Jacob embrassa Bella pour la félicitée puis quitta la pièce,

Alice et la jeune femme se regardèrent puis pouffèrent de rires, sur ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques secondes,

apparement Renesmée n'aimait pas du tout Jacob !

« Au moins elle ressemble également à sa mère ! » Dit malicieusement Alice,

Bella ne tenant plus éclata d'un rire franc avant de répondre,

« Telle mère, telle fille ! »

Plusieurs mois passèrent,

Renesmée grandissait à une vitesse folle, et la ressemblance physique avec Edward était de plus en plus frappante, Bella savait désormais que son secret ne serait pas gardé bien longtemps, d'ailleurs sa mère Renée avait déjà eu quelques soupçons, seul Jacob semblait être aveugle…

**FLASH BACK**

« Bella ! Bella ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Renesmée n'est pas la fille de Jacob ! »

La jeune fille avait faillit s'étrangler, et essaya de cacher son trouble en disant avec un ton qui se voulait détacher,

« Voyons mère tous les enfants à la naissance se ressemblent non ? »

Renée croisa les bras et observa sa fille,

Bella sentit alors une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, si la vérité éclatait au grand jour la jeune femme n'aurait alors d'autres choix que de s'enfuir avec Renesmée car Jacob demanderait immédiatement le divorce simplement pour obtenir la garde de l'enfant et ça c'était une chose que Bella ne supporterait pas ! Sa fille était comme une pierre précieuse à ses yeux, Renée avait réussie à lui arracher Edward, mais elle ne lui enlèverait pas SA FILLE ! La jeune femme se battrait jusqu'au bout pour la garder !

Bella avait épousé Jacob après son accouchement comme convenu, car elle n'avait pas eu d'échappatoire possible, même si au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré qu'Edward vienne pour s'y opposé, mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé…

Depuis ce jour la jeune femme était devenue une Black…

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Bella observait sa fille qui s'amusait comme une petite folle dans l'herbe avec sa tata Alice, son amie faisant preuve d'une grande tendresse et de patience à son égard, Renesmeé était une petite fille gentille, douce, souriante aimant faire preuve de beaucoup d'amour autour d'elle, pouvant être timide, bien que parfois elle pouvait être une vrai « Chipie » En utilisant son atout le charme, qui était d'ailleurs sa spécialité simplement pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait et refuser ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, car aucune personne ne pouvait résister à son charme…

Ce qui lui avait value le surnom de « Nessie »

Mais Renesmée ne se comportait pas comme-ça avec tous le monde une personne faisait exception à la règle il s'agissait bien-sûr de Jacob,

elle se montrait très exigeante à son égard, froide, Allant même le poussait à bout en mettant par exemple son bureau ou il avait l'habitude de travailler au soir en un énorme foutoir peut-être avait-elle deviné qu'il n'était pas son vrai père, Bella espérait que non car sinon…Les ennuies commenceraient.

La jeune femme savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ce qu'elle redoutait arriverez, Bella espérait simplement que ça ne soit pas pour tout de suite…

Malheureusement la jeune fille pensa trop vite car un soir Renesmée surprit une conversation entre sa mère et Alice.

**Voilà ce chapitre se termine sur cette note, à votre avis qu'ont-elles bien pu se dirent Bella et Alice ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre Niark ! Niark ! Je sais, je suis sadique d'avoir coupé en cet endroit mhouah ! Ha ! Ha !**

**Laissez des reviews merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

**Encore des mouchoirs pour ce chapitre…**

« Bella il serait peut-être temps d'avouer la vérité à ta fille tu ne crois pas ? »

« NON !!!!!!!! Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, puis elle n'est pas encore prête pour entendre ce genre de chose ! »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton secret ne sera pas gardé encore très longtemps en grandissant Renesmée ressemble d'avantage à Edward qu'à Jacob ! »

« … »

Bella même si ta fille à huit ans elle est très mûr pour son âge, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui caches, elle a le droit de savoir ! »

Mais la jeune femme fit la sourde oreille en répliquant méchamment,

« Depuis quand penses-tu savoir ce qui est mieux pour ma fille ?! »

« Je ne veux que ce qui est bien pour elle et pour toi ! »

« Tu commences à parler comme ma mère ! »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! »

« ALICE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Si le VRAI père ne m'avait pas laissé tomber ! On n'en serait pas là ! »

« Si tu lui avais dit la VERITE on n'en serait pas là non plus ! »

« … »

Alice poussa un profond soupire, en levant les yeux, elle put voir que Bella pleurait, au même moment ils entendirent comme des sanglots de petite fille,

« Renesmée ? » Demanda Bella

La fille s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée de la porte, en essuyant ses yeux,

« Alors c'est vrai Jacob n'est point mon père ? »

Bella et Alice se regardèrent quand sa mère se retourna vers elle,

« Non Jacob n'est pas ton père, c'est ton beau père ! »

« Alors qui…Qui est mon père ? »

Mais Bella fit comme-ci elle n'avait pas entendue et lui demanda, « Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? »

Renesmée releva la tête Bella retint un cri d'horreur, sa fille avait une jolie marque violacée sur la joue, comme-ci quelqu'un l'avait violenté,

« Qui t'a fais ça ?!!!!!!!!!! » S'écria la jeune femme affolée en prenant sa fille dans les bras, mais elle eut la réponse à sa question quelques heures plus tard !

« Alors comme ça cette bâtarde n'est point ma fille ?! Hum…Ta mère avait raison depuis le début ma chère et tendre épouse ! »

« JACOB !!!!!!! » Hurla Bella,

« Tu devrais avoir honte de t'en prendre à une enfant ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! » En tenant Renesmée près d'elle comme pour la protéger !

En réponse il lui fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon,

« C'est l'œuvre d'Edward n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Jacob en se prenant un verre de whisky,

« Alice raccompagnait Renesmée dans sa chambre voulez-vous ? » Ordonna Bella

Son amie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois elle attrapa la main de la fille pour l'incitait à la suivre, mais Renesmée refusait catégoriquement de lâcher la main de sa mère, Bella sentit qu'elle avait peur, elle resserra donc son emprise pour tenter de la rassurer, sans pour autant quitter Jacob des yeux,

quand sans prévenir il se jeta sur la jeune femme, Renesmée se mit alors à hurler, « MAMANNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En tentant de se jeter sur Jacob pour aider sa mère, mais Alice fut trop rapide et attrapa la gamine par la taille, pour l'en empêcher,

ils luttèrent aux corps à corps pendant plusieurs minutes, quand Bella hurla, « Alice prend la petite et trouve Edward !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Jacob était fou de rage, il frappait Bella partout ou il le pouvait, la jeune femme vit des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux avant de s'écrouler, puis il s'en prit à Alice, la jeune fille protégea Renesmée de tout son corps mais Jacob n'en avait que faire il la repoussa brutalement qu'elle percuta la table basse le sang gicla, Alice retomba inerte, il venait de la tuer !

La petite fille apeurait courut vers sa mère quand le jeune homme l'attrapa avec facilité par la taille.

Pour lui mettre un maillon devant sa bouche pour l'empêchait de hurler, puis partie jusqu'à sa voiture, il ouvrit la portière de derrière et la jetant sans ménagement sous la violence du choque Renesmée percuta la vitre et s'ouvrit le crâne, avant de perdre connaissance,

« Toi, ta grand-mère et moi-même, allons faire une petite balade ma chère Melle Cullen » En crachant au sol de dégoût, puis Jacob repartit voir Bella qui n'avait pas bougé de place, trop faible, pour faire un seul mouvement.

Le jeune homme aida Bella à se remettre debout avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la jeter sur le lit avec une force inouïe, pour ensuite s'allongeait sur elle, la jeune femme essaya de le repousser mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence elle n'y arriverait pas !

Jacob prit son visage et la força à le regarder, Black se délectait de la détresse qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, il lui arracha les vêtements avant de la violer à maintes reprises…

Bella hurlait jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de toute son existence,

« Tu peux crier, hurlait autant que tu veux personne ne va t'entendre ! »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que ce calvaire finisse, ce qui sembla durer dès heures, quand enfin Jacob se détacha d'elle,

il se rhabilla mais avant de s'en allait il lui dit au-revoir à sa manière,

« Je veux divorcer ! » Il fit alors un pas vers la porte mais au dernier moment il se ravisa en lui faisant un sourire diabolique,

« J'allais oublier, tu peux dire adieux à Renesmée, car tu ne la reverras plus jamais ! »

Bella écarquilla les yeux non pas Renesmée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D'un bond elle sauta du lit et se jeta sur Jacob mais il la repoussa violement vers le mûr la jeune femme s'affala à terre, des larmes inondèrent son beau visage,

elle eut encore la force de lui lançait un regard noir, mais ses jambes n'eurent plus la force de la porter, tout son corps était endolorie par les coups qu'elle avait reçus,

« Je te retrouverai Black !!!!!!!!!!! Et je te tuerai !!!!!!!!! Tu n'auras pas ma fille !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Jacob éclata de rires, avant de répondre, « Oh mais je l'ai déjà ! » Puis il quitta la pièce,

Bella rassembla alors tout son courage et se releva, la vie de sa fille était en jeu, d'autant plus que sa mère était du côté de Black !

Elle dévalisa les escaliers, pour se rendre au garage, mais trop tard le temps qu'elle arrive la voiture avait disparu, soudain elle entendit klaxonner, Bella se retourna brusquement et aperçut le véhicule ! Avec Jacob et sa mère !

La jeune femme ne réfléchissait pas, Bella se lança à leur poursuite, elle voyait Renesmée sur la banquette arrière,

mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent petit à petit, la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et tomba en poussant un hurlement déchirant,

« RENESMEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Bella resta plusieurs minutes allongées, le temps de réaliser que sa petite fille avait été enlevée par son mari et Renée sa propre mère ! Ils étaient tous les deux complices d'un kidnapping !

La jeune femme se releva avec difficulté, son corps réclamait du repos, mais Bella ignora ce sentiment de lassitude, et courut jusqu'à la maison.

« Alice ! Alice ! » Mais tout était silencieux, ce qui l'inquiéta énormément, Bella parcourait toute les pièces avec un sentiment d'angoisse venant lui tenaillait le ventre au fur et à mesure et à mesure de ses pas.

« Alice où es-tu ? Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! » Quand Bella l'aperçut couché sur le côté,

« Alice ?! ALICE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » La jeune femme s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et la prit dans ses bras,

« Alice !!!!!!!!!! Non !!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'en supplie réponds-moi ! Réponds-moi ! »

Mais son amie était inerte,

Bella pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps en la serrant contre son cœur, Jacob l'avait tué !

« Alice ! Mon amie ! Ma confidente ! Ma sœur de cœur ! Je suis désolée ! » La jeune femme resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger tenant toujours celle qui l'avait accompagné dans les moments de joies, de bonheurs, mais aussi de tristesses, seulement aujourd'hui elle n'y était...Plus !

A cette pensée Bella ferma les yeux de douleurs et pleura de plus belle,

la jeune fille n'avait plus que deux choses en tête venger la mort de son amie, et par-dessus tout récupérer sa fille ! Mais pour cela elle allait avoir besoin d'aide d'une personne, et cette personne était bien entendue Edward Cullen ! Lui seul pouvait l'aider à récupérait Renesmée et s'il fallait utiliser la force pour le délogeait de son cocon familiale elle le ferait sans hésiter ! Ce n'était pas seulement sa fille mais la sienne également !

L'heure de vérité avait sonnée !

**Mouvementé ce chapitre, riche en rebondissements, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça n'est-ce pas ? Dans les prochains chapitres Edward et Bella seront à nouveaux ensembles pour le meilleur et pour le pire !**

**A votre avis qu'elle sera la réaction d'Edward quand Bella va lui annoncer qu'il est père ? Vont-ils réussir à retrouver Renesmée ? Hum…Hum…**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé (=^_^=).**

**Bisous ! Laissez des reviews ! Merci !**


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

**Moins de 16 ans s'abstenir ! **

Bella se présenta donc à la villa des Cullen trempée et recouverte de sang quand elle sonna à la porte se fut Emmett qui vint lui ouvrir, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres,

mais qui s'effaça bien vite en voyant dans quel état était la jeune fille,

« OH MON DIEU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella !!!!!!!!! Que t'est-il arrivé ?! »

La jeune femme s'écroula dans ses bras de douleur et de fatigue, en murmurant,

« Renesmée ! » Avant de perdre connaissance,

« Edward !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Appela Emmett,

« Viens-vite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

***

Bella s'agitait dans son sommeil, elle revoyait Jacob prenant un malin plaisir d'abusait d'elle, la mort d'Alice, et l'enlèvement de sa fille,

« RENESMEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-elle en se réveillant en sursaut, quand elle sentit que quelqu'un lui épongeait le visage avec de l'eau froide,

« Edward ? » Murmura-t-elle

Le jeune homme lui souriait en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes,

« Chut Bella calme-toi ! » En lui caressant le visage,

« Tu es en sécurité à présent »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as tapée à notre porte, Emmett a ouvert puis tu t'es écroulée dans ses bras en perdant connaissance »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas »

En relevant la tête la jeune femme put voir qu'il faisait une drôle de tête,

« Quoi ? »

« C'est étrange... »

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

« Dans ton sommeil tu n'as pas arrêtée de m'appeler et de dire sans cesse Renesmée par la suite »

A l'évocation de se prénom Bella éclata en sanglots, en se cramponnant à Edward de peur qu'il ne disparaisse en un claquement de doigt,

« Oh mon dieu Edward ! » Dit-elle d'un ton suppliant,

« Renesmée ! »

« Qui est Renesmée ? »

Bella le regarda quelques instants avant de répondre,

« Ta fille ! »

Le jeune homme resta interdit sur ce que la jeune femme venait de le lui annoncer, lui avoir une fille ?! C'est totalement improbable !

Edward émit un petit rire, « Bella je crois que tu t'es frappé la tête, à cause de cela tu n'as pas les idées très claire ! »

« Non ! »

« Elle ne peut pas être ma fille ! »

« Edward tu en es le père ! »

« Bella arrête ! Au repas de l'autre jour ta mère a bien dis qu'elle allait être grand-mère, c'est donc Jacob qui l'est pas moi ! »

« Ma mère a simplement dis ce qu'elle souhaitait ! Cette vipère voulait que ce monstre de Black soit le père de mes enfants ! » S'énerva Bella,

« Aurais-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé à la plage ?! »

Comment pouvait-il oublié une telle chose ?! Ça avait été un moment magique, voir Bella jouir rien que pour lui, lui avait procuré un plaisir intense, dieu qu'il aimait cette femme,

« Edward » Dit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne,

« Tu es le père, je peux te le certifier, elle a la même couleur de cheveux que toi, ton sourire, ton parfum, la peau aussi délicate qu'un pétale de rose au touchée »

Le jeune homme voyait dans son regard qu'elle était sincère,

Edward resserra sa main en demandant,

« Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé »

La jeune femme releva les yeux d'un air horrifié, non elle ne voulait pas, c'était comme-ci elle revivrait le calvaire une deuxième fois, à l'idée de lui raconté ce que Jacob le lui avait fais subir lui en donnée la nausée,

« Edward je...Je ne peux pas ! »

« Bella, je dois savoir ce que ce fumier t'a fais !!!!!!!! »

La jeune femme sursauta, l'expression de son visage exprimée de la haine,

Bella prit donc une profonde inspiration, elle savait qu'Edward ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, la jeune femme n'eut d'autres choix que tout lui avouait,

Le jeune homme l'écoutait avec attention sans jamais l'interrompre mais Bella vit qu'il se crispé en fonction de ce qu'elle racontée, à l'évocation du viol, Edward eut le teint blanchâtre, il ne put contenir sa colère,

le jeune homme se releva d'un bond en hurlant,

« LE SALOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En serrant les poings !

« Bella je te jure que si nous retrouvions ce salopard ! Je le tuerai ! »

La jeune femme essaya de le calmer,

« Edward calme-toi » En lui posant la main sur son épaule,

en effet la jeune fille avait raison il y avait eu assez de massacre comme cela, se n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, la colère les aveuglait tous les deux,

alors s'ils s'emportaient dans la violence la partie était vouée à l'échec,

soudain Bella éclata en sanglots, Edward accourut au près d'elle immédiatement pour la prendre dans ses bras, la jeune femme s'agrippait à lui comme-ci sa misérable vie en dépendait,

« Je veux revoir ma fille ! Je veux revoir Renesmée la serrait dans mes bras ! Oh Edward ! S'il lui arriverait malheur jamais je ne me le pardonnerai ! »

Le jeune homme lui caressa les cheveux tout en douceur pour tentait de la réconforter,

« Nous la retrouverons Bella je te le promets ! »

Mais la jeune femme baissa la tête d'un air coupable,

il fronça les sourcils,

« Bella ? » Demanda-t-il timidement

la jeune fille resta silencieuse,

Edward lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder, il put voir que des larmes coulèrent de ces magnifiques yeux couleur noisette,

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« ... »

« Je m'en veux tellement Edward de t'avoir cachée la vérité, tu dois m'en vouloir énormément et je le comprends, Alice avait raison depuis le début, j'aurai dû t'en parler bien avant peut-être que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé ! »

« Bella »

« Non ne m'interrompe pas s'il te plait » En lui mettant une main devant la bouche,

« Je me sens terriblement coupable, et à cause de moi Alice en est morte et notre fille a été enlevée, je ne te demande qu'une faveur, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, aides-moi à retrouver Renesmée, c'est tout ce que je désire, tu pourras ensuite la voir autant que tu voudras quand à moi je disparaitrai de ta vie, car je sais que dorénavant j'ai perdus ton amour, je te souhaite donc tout le bonheur du monde avec Tanya ! »

La jeune femme fit un geste pour partir mais Edward l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le poignet,

« Bella je n'ai nullement l'intention d'épouser Tanya ! »

Il vit que la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps,

« Non à ton tour de m'écoutait, je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser Tanya car j'en aime une autre et c'est toi Bella, si je t'ai dit ce genre de chose lors de notre dernière entrevue c'est parce que j'étais jaloux, je ne supportais pas que Black puisse avoir osé poser ses mains sur toi ni même te regardait ça me rendait fou, je voulais te blesser en retour comme toi tu l'avais fait, quand je t'ai vu quitter la cale j'ai réalisé à quel point je me suis conduit comme un imbécile j'ai courus pour te rattraper, mais tu avais déjà descendu la passerelle, tu étais encore plus belle cette journée qu'au premier jour ou je t'ai rencontré, ce moment là j'étais sûr que jamais plus je ne te reverrai...

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui » En plongeant son regard dans le sien,

pour la première fois depuis si longtemps Bella pleurait de bonheur,

« Je t'aime Bella, et je t'aimerai toujours ! »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour bien s'imprégnait des mots que son amant venait de prononcer, quand elle les rouvrit, Bella vit le visage d'Edward tout près du sien, le jeune homme posa alors les yeux sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, leurs lèvres étaient scellées l'une à l'autre pour se donner un baiser passionné,

Edward l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse, Bella y répondit de la même façon, mais leur corps en réclamait plus, ils se retrouvèrent nu en quelques secondes, le jeune homme reprit possession de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains caressaient la poitrine bien ferme, la jeune femme gémissait de plaisir, Edward la rendait folle, elle sentit tout son être se consumer, Bella l'embrassa dans le cou en lui murmurant à l'oreille,

« Tu m'as manqué »

Edward plongea son regard dans le sien il put y voir du désir,

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » Puis il reprit l'exploration de chaque parcelle de son petit corps bien fait, Bella se cramponnait au drap, tellement elle en avait envie,

« Humm !!!! Edward ! » Le supplia-t-elle

Le jeune homme adoré la voir au bord de l'extase, il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et commença des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide,

Bella poussait des cris de plaisir, quand elle réussit à se dégager de son emprise, la jeune femme le fit rouler sur le côté, puis s'assit à califourchon sur lui avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres,

En entamant une danse avec le bassin, Edward grognait de plaisir Bella posa ensuite sa main sur le membre durci par le plaisir en faisait des vas-et-viens, se fut au tour d'Edward d'être au bord de l'orgasme,

« Mon dieu Bella !!!!!! » Ni tenant plus le jeune homme lui attrapa les fesses puis la pénétra, il accéléra la cadence pour que Bella puisse atteindre le septième ciel avant lui, ils crièrent à tour de rôle leurs prénoms respectives avant de s'écroulaient épuisé et recouvert de sueur,

la jeune femme se sentit bien elle avait enfin retrouvé Edward, Bella avait désormais un fardeau en moins sur les épaules, en effet il l'avait assez bien prit d'apprendre qu'il était un père, sur cette pensée Bella se serra contre lui pour sentir la chaleur de tout son être contre le sien, Edward lui caressa les épaules,

mais elle vit à son expression que quelque chose n'allait pas, Bella s'en inquiéta,

« Edward est-ce que ça va ? »

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction en lui faisant un sourire pour la rassurer,

« Tout va très bien Bella seulement, ça fait bizarre, du jour au lendemain, je deviens papa »

La jeune femme lui donna un coup de coude,

« Je suis sûr que tu seras un très bon père ! »

« Oui, mais j'espère être un bon mari aussi ! »

Bella se figea aux propos qu'il venait de prononcer, avait-elle bien entendue ?

Edward la regardait en souriant,

« Bella quand cette histoire sera terminé, je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés et fonder une famille veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Non ! La jeune fille ne rêvait pas Edward lui demandait d'être sa femme, elle fit son plus beau sourire, en se jetant à son cou tellement Bella était heureuse, puis la jeune fille l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fais, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose pour que son bonheur soit au complet...Sa fille.

**Voilà encore un chapitre de plus nos deux tourtereaux sont à nouveau ensembles alors Jacob et Renée n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Dans le prochain chapitre ça déménage... Vous allez voir une Bella et un Edward en furies, ils sont près à tout pour récupérer Renesmée et la protégeait ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ma fic ! Ça fait plaisir de voir Bella et Edward réconciliés je sais que vous êtes content(e)s ! (=^_^=) Vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi. **

**Bisous ! Laissez des reviews merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

La police avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retrouver la petite Renesmée, mais pour Bella se n'était pas suffisant,

« On ne va pas attendre à ne rien faire ! Si jamais elle est...Elle est... » En se prenant le visage dans les mains en pleurant à chaudes larmes,

Edward la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter,

« Oh Edward s'il lui arrive malheur jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner ! »

« Il ne lui arrivera rien, elle a hérité du courage de sa mère ! » En lui faisant un clin d'œil

« Tu as raison ! » En s'essuyant le visage, « Je ne dois pas perdre espoir, notre fille est forte et courageuse ! »

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ou Jacob et Renée auraient pu l'emmener ? »

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête d'un air désolé,

« Non aucun je... »

Soudain elle se figea,

« QUOI ? QUOI ? » Demanda précipitamment Edward

« Peut-être que... » Son visage s'illumina en un large sourire,

le jeune homme l'attrapa par les épaules,

« Bella parle non de dieu ! Tu vas me rendre fou ! »

« Je sais que Jacob à passée tout son enfance à la Push et qu'il adore toujours cette endroit Renesmée est peut-être là-bas ! »

« La Push ? » Répondit Edward sceptique

« La Push est une réserve indienne et il y a un tribal center. C'est administré par les indiens, le Sheriff est indien, les habitants, ainsi que les enfants elle est aussi connue pour le surf et l'observation des baleines »

« Si je comprends bien tous le monde est indien »

« Edward ! »

« Tu te répètes ma chérie »

Mais la jeune femme ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait,

« La Police a fouillée Forks de fond en comble aucune trace, c'est un dès derniers endroits ou ils peuvent être ! »

« Bella ils sont peut-être quitté la ville ! »

« NON ! »

« Très bien dans ce cas allons-y ! »

Ils partirent sans perdre de temps !

Bella avait le sentiment que leur petite fille se trouvait en cet endroit elle y mettrait sa main au feu, Black avait passé toute sa jeunesse à la Push à vivre chez les indiens, d'ailleurs lui-même en était un, alors pourquoi ferait-il abstraction à la règle ?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent sur le parking pour les campings cars, Edward lui jeta un regard en biais,

« Euh...Bella je...Je doute fort qu'ils soient ici cet endroit est... »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir,

« Je SAIS qu'ils sont ici ! » Elle s'apprêtait à descendre du véhicule, la jeune femme se figea, elle venait de reconnaitre la voiture !

La jeune femme avait donc raison Renesmée était ici !

« EDWARD !!!!!!!! La voiture !!!!!!! Notre fille est ici !!!!!!!!!! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois le jeune homme sortit du véhicule et courut pour voir si Renesmée n'était pas encore à l'intérieur mais elle était vide,

Edward jeta un œil à l'intérieur du camping, il distinguait trois personnes, pour y pénétrait le jeune homme utilisa la manière civilisée, il tapa à la porte,

se fut Black qui vint lui ouvrir, Bella n'eut alors pas le temps de réagir que Jacob se prit le coup de poing d'Edward en pleine face !

« PAF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Il l'attrapa ensuite par le veston pour le faire entrée à l'intérieur, Renesmée hurlait, la jeune femme se précipita alors, pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras,

« Ça c'était pour avoir violé Bella ! Et ça c'est pour avoir kidnappé Renesmée ! » Edward lui donna un grand coup de pied entre les jambes, Black en eut le souffle coupé, quand une voix s'éleva,

« RENESMEE !!!!!!!! RENESMEE !!!!!!!!!!! » Criait une femme,

Bella reconnut la voix de sa mère,

qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de celle-ci d'apercevoir Bella !

« Bella ?! »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire mauvais,

« Bonjour mère, contente que vous, vous souveniez de moi, je suis revenue reprendre ce qui est à moi ! »

Avant que Renée ne puisse réagir, Bella lui administra une gifle monumentale !

La caravane se retrouva désormais sans dessus-dessous, les ustensiles de cuisine, tous se retrouva à terre,

Le vacarme ne passa pas inaperçu bien longtemps que le Sherif f pointa le bout de son nez, Edward était dans une telle colère noir qu'il réussit à faire passé Jacob par une petite fenêtre, pour finir s'étalait aux pieds de l'officier en recrachant du sable.

Bella sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec Renée,

le Sheriff empoigna Jacob, pour lui passait les menottes,

« Depuis le temps qu'ont les cherchent ces deux là ! Mr Black vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, viol et kidnapping avec préméditation, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenue contre vous ! »

Il en fit de même avec Renée,

Avant d'être emmené Jacob regarda une dernière fois Bella, la jeune femme put voir une larme perlait le coin de son œil se pourrait-il qu'il est des regrets ? Non cet homme n'avait pas de cœur ! Et pourtant...Les apparences ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraient être...

« Bella » Dit-il d'une voix douce,

« Si j'ai fais cela, c'est parce que je voulais te garder auprès de moi, je...Je t'aime n'en doute jamais ! »

Mais la jeune femme répondit simplement ceci,

« Emmenez-le ! »

L'officier le poussa pour le faire avancer, quand à Renée elle s'égosillait comme une folle,

« Bella tu n'es plus ma fille je te maudis !!!!!!!! » En arrivant devant elle,

La jeune femme termina, « Mais pour moi vous êtes morte et ce depuis longtemps ! » Et elle se retourna, Bella était libre !!!!!!!!!! Libre de faire sa vie et d'épouser qui elle voulait, sur cette pensée elle sourit franchement,

quand elle sentit deux mains l'enlaçait par la taille, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre l'identité de la personne, Edward posa sa tête contre son épaule,

« Je crois que l'on a du temps à rattraper Melle Swan »

« Non vraiment ? » Répondit Bella en se retournant pour lui faire face,

« Tu crois que Renesmée m'aimera plus que toi ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement

Bella fit mine de réfléchir, « Hum...Hum... Ça m'étonnerait elle et moi ont se comprends comme les deux doigts de la main »

« Vraiment ? » En se penchant pour l'embrasser, au même moment ils entendirent,

« MAMAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

La jeune femme se retourna pour accueillir sa fille dans ses bras,

« Ma petite Nessie je te présente ton père ! »

Renesmée le regarda un instant, avec une lueur étrange, dans les yeux, avant de lui sourire et de lui sautait au cou,

« PAPA ! » En criant

Bella souriait, quand Edward reposa Renesmée délicatement à terre, puis prit Bella dans ses bras, il la pencha en arrière et lui donna un baiser fougueux et passionné à la fois.

En effet Edward avait raison ils avaient du temps à rattraper, heureusement ils disposaient de toute la vie devant eux pour récupérer les moments perdu...

Fin !

**Voilà mon histoire est complète, j'espère d'ailleurs que vous avez aimé, gros bisous à vous et merci ! Laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
